I was Afraid
by dynamiteword
Summary: We all are...face it. Everyone is afraid of something and more than one thing. Afraid of..the dark? being worthless? falling for someone? being ugly? running out of shampoo? Read to find out! There is endless possibilities and wait, did I hear Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know everyone does this and well this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy, it just had popped into my head.**

**Do not own "Sonny with a Chance" blah blah blah lol**

**

* * *

**

**I was Afraid…**

I closed my eyes in the small attempt of trying to cope with the rush of pain and agitation that rushed into my newfound dwindling heart. He had to say _those_ words. He had gone too far this time and by the silence that followed, maybe even he realized it as well. Why did he have to say those words that seemed to pierce into my very heart and perhaps forever leave a scar?

Of course, we bickered and bantered before, yet this was different. It was _more _than a personal thing for him to say something so harsh and indignant. Well, he had gotten his revenge and that was how it was going to be. My eyes were still closed tightly as the waves of pain seem to lessen and lessen. I felt dizzy as my senses seemed to control themselves at the moment.

I was afraid to open my eyes and see the man who had put me to the ground of humiliation and shame. I was afraid that maybe he was still standing there watching me with his cold iced colored eyes of his and waiting impatiently for me to respond. I was afraid that my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

As the moments to minutes passed, my courage seemed to grow as well. I finally opened my left eye to see…no one. He had left without an apology or even a goodbye. My heart sunk in the thought of his lack of sensitivity and feelings. It was truly unlike him to just simply leave. Just like that without a word or even a noise.

I stood there senseless for what seemed to be quite awhile in the hallway. Thoughts swarmed my mind of his words and they nearly overwhelmed me. In reality, the words were not that harsh, but they were to me. One could even scoff at the idea of it truly being a painful insult or take it to heart. The combination of who said it, how it was said, and why it was said were truly the reasons it slammed so hard into my heart.

I could still hear the words he said as the whole scene of the _incident_ replayed as a movie in my mind, well, more like a horror movie for me.

"_You're not even worth it. You're worthless, you hear me? Worthless piece of trash! Actually not even that, trash is worth more than you Sonny Munroe."_

Every girl is whether knowingly or not wants to be 'worth' it for someone, and most of all for a guy. For someone to say that as venom, purposely trying to cut you down, just simply made me want hide away from the world where cruelty was the norm thing. He had shouted it making sure I and everyone else in the cafeteria just around the corner in hearing range would fully hear _and_ understand what he said.

The thought of crying to release my miserable state sounded almost…delightful, yet I couldn't and wouldn't give Chad Dylan Cooper the satisfaction, whether knowing about it or not, of his influence over me. I didn't like it, but he had it. Perhaps he knew and perhaps he didn't, the truth was that he had it. I wanted to hate him for what he did; however, I knew what I had to do. It completely burst my bubble of self pity as the thought had entered my mind and was beginning to nag me now. Why did I have to be so merciful?

I sighed heavily and tried to forget the thought that was now pounding on my doorstep begging me to forgive him.

"No" I whispered to myself. "Not this time…" I was about to start a whole tirade on why I shouldn't forgive him when my train of thought was suddenly interrupted.

Someone was walking down the hall and the urgency to move hit suddenly. I began to rush/walk to my dressing room and hoped to find some comfort on my bed. I walked even faster, almost running not wanting to think or explain myself for anything or anyone. The footsteps behind me immediately increased when mine had which made my heart leap in surprise and unreasonable fear.

That's when the ridiculousness of running from a stranger or anyone in fact hit me. I stopped short, and put on one of my smiles trying not to show how affected I was by what Chad had said before. I silently laughed at myself for being so silly as to just _run away_ from footsteps.

"Hey…what's up?" I asked quickly when I saw it was Tawni who had nearly run into me from stopping so short.

"_What's up?_ " She crossed her arms in a fit of agitation. "Are you serious Sonny?!"

I shrugged hoping to somehow avoid the whole issue of the _incident_, but apparently she had seen the mask of nothing-just-happened-that-really-hurt-me mask that I had just put on for her.

"I can't believe Chad said that to you!" she was surprisingly looked really upset about it, even though it wasn't about her. "When Chad Dylan Cooper says that to one of the _So Random!_ cast, he is saying that to all of us and he will not get away with that…miss fake sunshine." She added nodding toward my fake smile. I frowned with the last part showing her my real feelings.

"Uh, maybe fake sunshine is better, BUT anyways, we need to figure out a way to get revenge for what that idiot said. I'll go get the rest of the cast and let them form the plan!" she clapped her hand in evil excitement turning to fetch them.

"Ok look, Tawni, it was my fault in the first place." She raised an eyebrow, but let me continue. "I had started the whole fight thing and he had a right to say what he thinks about…" I stopped trying to hold myself together as my heart ached thinking that is what he really thought of me.

Tawni looked at me sympathetically, and softly tapped my shoulder from a distance 'trying' to be comforting. I somewhat laughed at this since she was being nice, yet not putting herself all out there. That was Tawni for you, and I didn't mind. I laughed out loud and hugged her hard.

"Oh umm… okay." She let me hug her for a moment and then pulled me off of her quickly.

"Look, I am not going to let that snob-nosed-jerk treat you like that, you're my…" she hesitated but then let it out there, "…friend" I smiled immensely "and anyways, we'll only give him a taste of his own medicine." She insisted quite loudly I might add.

She turned to leave again when I grabbed her arm to stop her. I let go as she turned to face me again.

"Sorry, Tawni, but as much as that would be totally amazing. I can't let you do that. Look, it's between me and Chad." She frowned and pouted, but my will held strong although it felt as if someone had set me on fire to say no. "Thank you though Tawni….it really meant a lot to me." I genuinely smiled and she hesitantly nodded.

"So…what are you going to do then?"

I winced knowing she was not going to have too much enthusiasm for my decision.

"Apologize."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Constructive criticism is well appreciated. Please let me know if you liked it and if I should continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I would like to thank everyone for their R&Rs! Hope you enjoy it, I'll try to keep my updates on a regular basis which probably means every few days perhaps. I don't know, we'll see!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance! yada yada yada**

* * *

**I was Afraid… Chapter 2**

My heart was racing as I slowly released my breath, trying to calm myself down. Sitting on the couch just didn't seem good enough as I stood to pace around my dressing room. This wasn't right! I couldn't place the reason why I was so distraught and angry, but it was completely eating me up. I was afraid I almost felt _guil…_no Chad Dylan Cooper does not feel nor ever will feel guilty for what he did.

To be precise, it was not my fault for what happened. It was all her fault, not mine. She was the one to blame, she was the one that started it, and she was the one who didn't fight back!

I stopped when I noticed the reflection of my gorgeous face on one of my many mirrors in my dressing room. I quickly gave myself a nod and looked in the mirror. "Yeah, that's right; Chad Dylan Cooper is always right."

I gave my signature smile into the mirror wanting to see a face that showed the confidence I had tried to convince myself to believe. It was slightly working, but I knew something was off, maybe my hair?

After staring into it and making absolutely sure that I looked perfect which had consumed a good bit of the time for my lunch break. My thoughts had been engrossed into making my hair look perfect when _again_, my thoughts trailed back to what happened earlier with _her._

I had been enjoying my as usual delicious lunch when she, in front of the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls who were also sitting and enjoying their food, decided to out me. Just like that in front of the whole cafeteria. Who did she think she was that she could just out me in front of everyone? She thought she was Sonny Munroe who really was the only person who would even think of it and _actually_ do it. If she hadn't been so public about it, it would have never been that bad. I barely remember what she had said, but it was enough to make me…enraged.

It went something like _"Chad Dylan Cooper, who do you think you are? Oh wait, I know, you are a lying, prideful, stubborn, self-absorbed, spoiled, insecure brat!" _I had stood up by this time, wanting to kill her at the moment. "_You think you are all that, but all I see is a normal guy who is just more lost the than the rest of us. All you have is Mackenzie Falls and I cannot wait until the day that Chad Dylan Cooper falls! _

She had said more, but I didn't want to think about it. She had said it so furious and hateful that it stung to think about it. And what do you ask is the reason for her outbreak? Oh well…because…of…something…I…did. Ouch, just admitting that to myself hurt. Imagine if I said it aloud. The idea made me shudder in disbelief and nausea.

Just at the moment, I heard a soft knock on the door. I almost wanted to just ignore it, but then I heard her soft, muffled voice through the door.

"Hey Chad, can I please come in."

I immediately stood; she was the last person I expected to be at the door. I was about to say yes when a thought crossed my mind. Why is she here? Ugh she probably just wants an apology which is so not going to happen. Wow, that is so pathetic. Ha what am I saying? She doesn't even _deserve_ to come in here. I knew my ego was getting to my head, but I shrugged it off.

"Um…no? Why would I let you in? I thought I already took out the trash?" I spat out. I heard her as she gasped sharply as if someone had stabbed her, and maybe I had. An ache in my heart seemed to echo and I couldn't shake the feeling of regret.

An awkward silence followed and I began to think she had just left, and suddenly I realized I was afraid she had left. I stood quickly about to open the door to check when she spoke again.

"_Chad_," she had said it so softly I had to put my ear to the door. Tingles shot through my spine from just hearing her say my name that way. I knew of course, any gentlemen would have simply opened the door to talk to her face to face, yet I just couldn't. I was deathly afraid to see that same face when I told her she was worthless. I shook my head from the thoughts of her pale face that had simply closed her eyes instead of lashing out on me as I had expected.

"Chad," she said again, and I put my ear yet closer even though it was killing me with the thought that I might mess up my hair.

"I wish I could cast all the blame unto you, but I can't. It takes two to fight and I know I was in the wrong for saying all of that in front of everyone, not completely in the wrong I might add Chad Dylan, but I will admit I was in the wrong. I came to apologize for my part, will you forgive me?"

I nearly lost my balance as I backed away from the door in shock, pure shock. I had expected her to, well do the opposite. My head just spun, there is not a girl like Sonny I thought and did not regret. Even the high, gorgeous I might add, Chad Dylan Cooper had to admit to that, of course, never aloud though.

I was speechless. Sonny had to be the only person in the whole world that could make Chad Dylan Cooper speechless. Darn her, darn that girl who was one in million. Well, not even that, she was more of one in the whole universe.

I hadn't even thought of her like that before, not until she pulled this on me. Darn Sonny for being so freaking special and cute. Ugh did I just think that! She was seriously getting under my skin.

I heard a sigh and soft footsteps walk away from my door. I could the feel the fear creep up on me in the thought that she was leaving. I nearly ran to the door to open it when my ego decided to return.

Darn right she should be apologizing to me; she is the one that forced me to be so harsh to her. Besides, she knows that I didn't really _mean_ what I said, right?

"Dang it!" I said aloud and kicked the door.

Why did I care if she knew I meant it or not. I shouldn't…yet it did matter. I was afraid of how she was creeping under my skin and making me feel this way. Some of my co-stars had even been brave enough to mention that I seemed a little _different_. I hate that word, because it explained what Sonny was. She was different but in a good way.

A knock on the door suddenly stopped my train of thought. Mixed feelings captured me as I quickly opened the door. I was afraid it was Sonny; yet, in the deepest part of my heart I was dying for it to be her.

Actually, when it crossed me that I was slightly hoping it was her, I was even more afraid as my door was whipped open to see who it was.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! As I said before, constructive criticism is always apprecitated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter took more time than the usual, but only because I had trouble trying to portray her point of view lol...Hope you like it though! **

**Do not own Sonny with a Chance...yeah yeah yeah**

* * *

**I was Afraid... Chapter 3**

I stared at her in disbelief as the _a_ word had come out. I wanted to scream at her, but instead shook her hoping it would get my point more across. I was afraid she had lost her mind.

"You cannot _apologize_ to Chad! He is the one that should be on his knees begging for yours!"

But she only sighed while shaking her head.

"I know he should apologize also, but I am not totally innocent either Tawni." I gave her the look of you-are-totally-being-crazy.

"What are you talking about? He was the one that had 'started' it, not you!" I put air quotes for the word started. "You were simply saying the truth and letting everybody hear it also."

I crossed my arms, Sonny was being ridiculous!

"Come on Tawni, don't make this harder than it already is." She pleaded.

I gritted my teeth, than stopped to whip out a fake smile. If she wasn't going to listen to my pretty face than maybe I needed more support.

"Fine, go beg for Chad's forgiveness" I spat out sarcastically, BUT he is so going to pay for what he did to you, Sonny. I left that part out for her sake, knowing if she knew I still planned to get revenge she'd try to stop me. Dang, I was afraid that girl was too nice for her own good.

"Thanks Tawn, I know you don't approve, but this is for the best." She gave a weak smile and headed to his dressing room, assuming he would probably be there.

When she turned around, I made a quick dash to the cafeteria, well not to quick, my heels were killing me and Tawni Hart is not going to run for _nobody_.

As soon as I reached the _So Random! _table, I was slightly panting by that time. Nico, Grady, and Zora had been waiting for my return to see how Sonny was after the _scene_ with Chad.

"How's Sonny?" Grady asked slowly.

"Okay guys, we got to hurry to reach Chad's room before Sonny! I'll explain on the way…oh…she is crazy!" The last part was somewhat to an answer to Grady's question.

They all stood completely confused but followed me closely as we rushed to Chad's dressing room. I told them she went to apologize and that we had to do something to get revenge and stop her.

I was afraid they thought I was crazy.

Nico had lifted an eyebrow when I explained, but didn't say anything.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Zora asked, I could tell she had some schemes up her sleeve already.

I smiled, "What did you have in mind?" I asked while we still rushed to Chad's room.

She had an evil smile plastered on her little face and was about to spill it out when she stopped short wehn saw Sonny alreayd at Chad's door. We all stopped when Zora did; suddenly we all seemed to go blank and no one moved.

"_I thought I already took out the trash?" _We heard Chad say harshly.

I wanted to yank his oh-so-perfect hair right off of his stupid head! I was furious; how someone could even think that, much less _say_ it? It was beyond me, just one more reason to keep this rivalry on and get our _revenge_ which was so going to hurt him whatever it was.

Apparently she had no idea we were there just standing about fifteen feet away, probably to hurt from his words to notice.

"_Chad"_ her voice sounded so broken, yet something really clicked in my mind when she said it that way.

Why did she forgive him so fast? Why was she apologizing first? Why did she seem so hurt by what he said? Why did she tell me not to get revenge? I finally got it, and it was starting to ruin my revenge scheme, but I now I at least understood. She probably would never admit it, but she cared for that _guy_, really cared. Apparently too much I was afraid.

Now I was mad at Chad for two reasons, one, what he had said earlier and two, for how stupid he was acting to the girl that was probably perfect for him if he would only just kill his ego down a bit and well, of course, _apologize_.

Zora moved to walk over to Sonny, but I stopped her quickly and she gave me a quizzical look. She nodded when she saw my serious face rolling her eyes in the process though. I rolled mine also, couldn't she see Sonny was in distress and we couldn't disturb her?!

I knew she said more, yet I couldn't hear the rest of what she said. Probably apologizing _still, _even after what he had just said. That girl was truly crazy…crazy for him.

I watched as her nervous stance shifted slightly, waiting for him to say something in return, or even open the _freaking_ door. She waited probably a minute before walking softly away with a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped. Man, did I want to pound Chad Dylan Cooper with some sense!

After an awkward pause, Nico, apparently the bold one, decided to speak first and break the daze we all seemed to be in by experiencing the horrible scene we had just witnessed before our very eyes.

"It's time we give ego pants a lesson." He spoke quietly rubbing his hands together too excited for words.

"What's the plan, Zora!?" Grady asked motioning his hands everywhere in his ecstatic mode.

Uh stupid boys, not seeing the point that Sonny walking away dejectedly, not even thinking about going after her or anything!

Zora was about to speak, her eyes were huge, even larger than normal. I could tell she had an evil plan for revenge…so I stopped her.

"Okay, before we even start this, we need to help Sonny out. Like you all" I pointed to them, "go ahead and catch up with her. Go cheer sunshine up and then we get our revenge."

Grady and Nico saluted me, "yes chief, as you say chief." They then started cracking up as if it was the funniest thing they had ever done and high fived each other as they hurried off to find Sonny with Zora in tow, who by the way was giving me a glare at the moment. Probably from stopping her from releasing her 'perfect' plan of revenge; oh well, I thought, at least the others didn't realize I had left myself out of the cheering sunshine thing.

Tawni Hart had done too much already for Sonny; I can only do so much for one day!

I was going to head back to my dressing room and fix myself up from the whole rushing ordeal I had gone through. I perked up at the thought of looking at my pretty little face again in the mirror and returning to "Tawni Town."

I was walking away when I heard a loud thud from Chad's door. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering if Chad had done that. Did he like hit the door or something? That was _so_ un-like Chad, it felt almost impossible, yet I knew I had heard it.

Thoughts swarmed into my head as I walked to Chad's door. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, but I knocked on his door anyway. I crossed my arms expecting to meet the ego mad Chad Dylan Cooper open the door.

What I didn't expect was for him to open it so fast. _Or_ that he looked…I couldn't put a finger on it, but he _almost_ looked upset. I was afraid I had lost my mind. Immediately when he saw it was me, he plastered this fake smile acting like his stupid conceited self.

I wanted to slap him, but stopped myself when I looked into his eyes. Those blue eyes of his always did give him away.

"What do _you _want?" he asked more annoyed than usual. His tone was harsh, yet his eyes had a weird softened look to them which was, again, very un-like Chad.

After an awkward pause, I stated this totally unsure of what to say to him at first.

"I have so many things I want to say to you right now!" His eyes seemed to glaze over and I was losing his interest. "But for Sonny's sake" I noticed he kind of twitched at the mention of her name and I knew I had his attention again" just be warned…when you hurt Sonny, you are messing with the whole cast of _So Random!_ and we are not going to stand for your…harassment to Sonny!" I accused and mentioned her name again just to see his response.

He gritted his teeth, and slammed the door shut before I could say anything more. Oh man was he upset, similar to Sonny. I was at a loss, yet what I did know, was that they both were upset by what Chad Dylan Cooper had said.

I slowly walked to my dressing room, when a thought occurred to me. I was afraid I looked ugly from all this drama and stress from the day! I rushed to my room in desperate need of a mirror.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter...and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I tried to put a little more dialogue than the previous chapters so hope you liked it! Sorry if the charachters seem OOC, I tried not to but I don't know if i achieved it or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

I hadn't intentionly, but this one ended up being my longest one yet! Really hope you like it and thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! I'll try to update soon too :)

* * *

I was Afraid...ch 4

I hate how I tend to take everything single thing to heart; unfortunately, I just couldn't help it. As I walked slowly away from Chad's door, rather down I might add. I began to wonder, _again_, why he said those words to me.

I don't know why _his_ words hit so hard, yet they did and they kept hovering over my head like a little stormy cloud following me, raining _just_ on me. This had just been an awful day. I hate these kinds of days, I _want_ to be in a "sunny" mood but this whole thing had ruined it. I was afraid of these days, particular this one since this had to be Chad and I's biggest fight yet.

Why did he hate me so much? Or a better question is why does he hate me so much right now? Before, at least, he had some good moments and wasn't as _hateful_ as he was now. When he did have his moments they were, as the saying goes, short and sweet.

Oh how I wish I could hate him! Sure I said that I hated him with Selena and stuff, but he, of all people, should know that I truly did not hate him. I strongly dislike him at times, but I do not hate him, unfortunately for me. He seemed to be perfectly fine in hating me while I am left in pieces from his words.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a stampede after me. I turned sharply to see Nico, Grady, and Zora sprinting towards me with goofy smiles fixed on Nico and Grady's faces. Zora was being practically dragged by the other two. I slightly smiled at them, they were crazy, but they held a very special place in my heart. Basically, like some awesome, goofy cousins would be placed at if I had had any.

"Sonny!" they yelled as they had nearly caught up to me.

I didn't know what to say to them, I knew they knew I was not in one of my sunniest moments. I noticed Tawni was not with them which did and did not surprise me. I simply gave them a shy nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. My heart still felt raw from Chad's words.

"Why don't we do something fun? Like right now?" Nico asked super quickly.

He sounded ridiculous, but his idea wasn't that bad. No, I shook the thought away. I needed some alone time right now, not _just go have fun_ and ignore what just happened time.

I wasn't in the mood either way, I was afraid to be around them and show them how I horrible I was feeling. I loved them like family, yet I didn't feel comfortable at the moment, I doubt I would have with anyone.

"Maybe next time guys" I said quietly and trying to give a reassuring smile, yet it only came out as weak one.

Grady frowned and put on his begging voice. "_Please_ Sonny!"

"Come on now, I know you'll just go to your dressing room and wallow in self pity if we leave you alone." Zora piped in with a very matter-a-fact voice which was probably what I was going to exactly do.

Dang that little girl who was _way_ too smart for her age, she knew I was weak. As if on cue, they all gave me the puppy dog look at once.

I hesitated, I was too weak to resist them and I knew they wouldn't let me go until I agreed "…maybe for a little while…"

That's all they needed. Nico and Grady gave a whoop noise and Zora, well Zora just nodded slightly at least I think she nodded. I could never read that girl, and probably never would.

The boys then linked their arms to mine. Nico to my right and Grady to my left, and Zora took the front. They forced me to walk forward, and away from my dressing room and most importantly away from Chad's.

They chatted up and overloaded me with questions, what do you want to do? How are you feeling? Do you want us to beat him up? Do you want Ice cream?

I blinked back and simply nodded or shook my head for most of their other questions. I shrugged for the first, winced for the second, shook my head for the next, and nodded to the last.

They seemed to understand, but I was afraid they thought I was a fool for letting Chad get me so down.

"Don't worry Sonny! We have a few hours until we are due on set anyways…so we can eat ice cream and watch movies and eat popcorn!" Grady said excited as Nico and Grady looked at each other quickly.

"We are so going find the identical popcorn kernels again today!" Nico said pointing at him frantically, practically jumping up and down.

"And this time Cha…um him was not going to eat it" Grady turned red as I eyed him quickly. I didn't give him a glare but it definitely wasn't one of my nicest looks. They had been distracting me until then, dang Chad and his name.

"Uh, you idiots!" Zora shouted at them for almost saying his name.

"Don't worry about him Sonny…" Nico said tightening his grip on my arm trying to comfort me.

"…because he's _the enemy_!" Grady finished but said in a Darth Vador voice. I had to laugh to that, I couldn't help it because he had covered his mouth and did everything for it.

Nico cheered when he heard my laugh, "Ah ha! We are so going to watch Star Wars now!"

Zora turned to face me and rolled her eyes jokingly as she walked backwards. She gave me one of her quirky smirks and I gave her one back. Thank goodness I had friends to be here for me or I don't know what I'd do.

Believe me, I was still broken inside and out from what Chad said, but at least I wasn't alone. I had my awesome friends to be there for me. They led me to the lounge setting everything up as they left me to the couch to sit. Grady searched for the movie as well as the popcorn of course, Nico went to hunt down the DVD player, and Zora sought for the ice cream.

I watched them as they rushed to and fro trying to be as quick as possible, but then I realized I was suddenly alone again. They had disappeared in search of my _cheer up_ items. As I sat there alone my thoughts trailed back, Chad's words still hadn't left me. It was like he had stabbed my heart. I had forgiven him and apologized, but the pain wasn't going away. I could feel my heart aching as the pain was throbbing. I closed my eyes again trying to forget his words and it did just the opposite.

"_You're worthless…trash is worth more than you Sonny Munroe." _

I was afraid he was right. I was afraid I _was_ worthless.

No! I fought the emotion that seemed to want to kill me. I can't be worthless, look how my friends came to my aid and how much they are doing just to cheer me up. You don't do that for someone if there're worthless, right?

Just then, Tawni walked in, she distracted me from my horrible thoughts as everyone else was busy still getting everything set up. She hadn't even noticed me at first. She was throwing stuff around in a crazy frenzy in search of something. Probably a mirror I thought when suddenly I heard her squeal in delight as she had found what she was looking for. It was a tiny little mirror that had been used for a sketch like once.

The distraction felt nice, and a devious side caught me. I grabbed the pillow nearest and sent it flying in her direction.

She had never seen it coming.

_Bam!_

It hit her right in the hand making the mirror soar across the room. I laughed obnoxiously, not able to stop myself seeing the mirror fly like that and the face she gave when the pillow hit its target. I wasn't sure if she gave the face from getting hit by the pillow or by the fact that she couldn't see her reflection anymore. I didn't care it was totally worth it!

"_HEY_!" she yelled and turned to hurt the person who threw it until she realized it was me.

I snickered, snorted, and giggled at the same time, if that was even possible, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well, at least you seem to be in a better mood" she commented.

I nodded slowly, I had to release some sort of emotion because I had been bottling it up for _way_ to long. Thankfully it was laughter and not tears.

At that moment, Nico, Grady, and Zora arrived running to set everything up. Everyone plopped down on the couch, even Tawni, to watch the movie. Of course, she had gotten the mirror back, but she sat next to me only to give me a little taste of my own medicine as well.

The pillow nailed me in the head, but I laughed enjoying the moment of Tawni and me messing around. She laughed as well and we all watched the movie together in peace while eating popcorn and some awesome Rocky Road ice cream!

_What I didn't notice was that Nico, Zora, Tawni, and Grady gave each other nods as the word revenge was still very top in their to do list._

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not! As always constructive criticism is appreciated and again let me know how the chapter was!


	5. Chapter 5

Like to thank everyone for their R&R's! It really means alot and hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I was Afraid...ch 5**

I couldn't help but feel all eyes on me as I walked cockily in the cafeteria with my Mackenzie Falls crew following me. Usually I wouldn't mind the attention, yet I knew this had something to do with what happened yesterday with Sonny. I slightly grimaced with the memory, but I refused to dwell it.

I was dying to look at the _So Random!_ table, but I didn't dare. Dang, I was turning into a wuss…yet...I still refused to look at the table.

I walked confidently to Brenda, the lunch lady, trying to ignore the glares and not let them get to me. It didn't work; it was making me furious to have all these people see me as the _bad_ guy! When I reached Brenda, she gave me this look. Ok, I could deal with glares, _but_ what I, Chad Dylan Cooper, could not deal with was this insanity! Brenda continued to give me this look and I wasn't getting it until she poured the _thing_ unto my plate.

My look of pure disgust was probably clearly visible to all, and I heard a few snickers from a certain table.

"Uh…wha…what is _this_?" I stammered poking my "lunch" with my fork. I seriously believed it moved.

The lunch lady gave me this like evil smile, what in the freaking world was going on?! Not on my watch, was this whole ordeal happening. Who does she thinks she? I am Chad Dylan Cooper, this cannot be happening.

"That, Chad Dylan Cooper, is what scum bags get for lunch." I slowly turned, finally looking over to the table, and saw Tawni lift _her_ gourmet steak sarcastically to smell it. "And oh does this smell delicious!" She mocked clearly enjoying the look of horror I must have had. I was afraid I was losing my mind.

"What the…?"

I heard my co-stars laugh their little drama heads off, that was until one of them went to get some food.

To his utter horror, he received the same as I had. The same happened to all of them. The tables had turned. I looked back at the table to see them thoroughly enjoying their steak.

"And that," Nico added, "is what we do to people who mess with Sonny, and don't even think this is the end of it because this is the beginning of the revenge on Chad Dylan…"

"Pooper!" Grady piped in pointing a finger at me.

Ok this was ridiculous, but I was dying, my pride, they went for a low blow. They went for my pride.

The cafeteria was in a mad state of laughter as me and the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls were in a mad state of shock. I gripped my plate ready to hurl it at the Random table, when I noticed someone wasn't there_. Sonny_ I growled under my breath. Where was that girl?

_That girl_, my thoughts trailed back to the fun, loving, cute, sunny girl that _wasn't_ there. I suddenly wanted to see her. Where was Sonny? I hadn't heard from her since she was at my door asking for forgiveness. Whoa, that absolutely sounded horrible, even I, Chad Dylan Cooper admits that sounded awful.

I was afraid to even think about how stupid I was. She was at my door asking for forgiveness when I was most to blame. I hadn't even said anything to back to her; she probably thinks I hate her or something. I remember how her soft steps left, not the steps I was use too. I could recognize her steps anywhere.

Don't ask me how I do, I just do. She has, well had, a certain different step. Her steps reminding me of skipping, but almost more skippier if that was possible.

I shook my head, trying to get her out of my head again! Dang that girl seemed so…addicting. Chad Dylan Cooper does not think about worthless things like Sonny I tried to convince myself. My heart was rebellious though, I could practically hear myself scream at myself. _That's not true!_

I suddenly looked around, noticing the room had quieted down. They all watched to see my reaction to the random prank of vengeance. My co-stars watched me also, the great Chad Dylan Cooper, waiting…everyone was waiting for me to do something.

I was afraid to do anything. Everything I thought of only seemed like an idea to make everything even worse than it was.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I couldn't let the randoms win this. My ego refused to even process the idea that they had gotten me.

I gave a one my signature smiles and brought up the fork to stab it into the thing. Tawni had her eyebrow raised as did the whole crew minus Sonny. This would show them I thought but hadn't totally thought it through.

Everyone watched completely shocked as I brought the thing up to my mouth. They cannot and will not break Chad Dylan Cooper or make him look like a fool I thought assuring myself of what I was about to do.

As the food neared my mouth, the stench made me almost want to barf. But my pride hadn't already been knocked down, I wasn't about to look like a wimp either. I assured myself that this would make me look better, but somehow I was afraid I had lost my mind, _again_.

Unfortunately as much as I wanted to back out, the whole cafeteria was cheering me to eat it, well, except the randoms of course.

I closed my eyes and shoved the crap into my mouth trying to get the stuff down my throat as fast as possible. Everyone stopped cheering to watch my face which was turning a mixture of colors. The taste was unbearable, it literally tasted like crap. I was afraid I was going to die from eating it as the crap was still in my mouth.

"Is that all you got?!" I was asked still slightly chewing the crap. They looked at me like I was insane.

All was going well until I heard a…

_Crunch_!

That was it; I could not take it anymore. The crunch in my mouth had been the last straw. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, couldn't hold it any longer. I ran to the nearest trash can and hurled my guts out. I saw vaguely cameras going off, but I just couldn't stop.

"This keeps getting better and better!" I heard the little one shout from the top of her table. Probably trying to get a better view I seethed.

They were all going to die. Except…no, never mind, they are all going to die.

My heart was on over drive, beating incessantly. They had seriously just severely hurt my ego; I could even here my cast mates laughing at me.

No one was at my side.

As I was still hurling my guts out, I heard a slight commotion from the back. Someone was shouting something but I didn't catch it. I was almost done, but I was afraid to lift my head and face the humiliation that I was sure to find.

My throat was burning as hell, my hair was probably a mess, and my head was throbbing; but after a moment I finally decided to lift my face anyways to see what was up.

To my astonishment, I saw the beautiful brunette confiscating phones and cameras by the second. Some people shouted at her, but she didn't give them the time of day. She was like lightning, grabbing all in sight looking furious. She was saying something to her cast mates but I didn't hear.

I was too mesmerized by her to hear anything at all at the moment. I was completely at a loss, everything had zoned out and all I could see was her.

I was shaking but it wasn't because of me hurling my guts out. It was from seeing _her_.

Cameras were still going off, and I think she finally realized it was pointless to try to stop it. She turned to look at me; I think my jaw dropped as those majestic dark brown, almost coffee colored, eyes looked up at me.

Coffee that would explain her eyes and her completely, she was the thing that woke you up in the morning and made you feel alive. She was something that if you didn't get it again, your whole day could be ruined. Sweet and energetic she was. The big ball of sunshine was so freaking addicting.

I think my heart skipped a beat. I was more afraid to look into her eyes than the cameras which were getting some pretty awesome photos. Those _eyes_, it broke my ego hunger heart. I was afraid how my heart was dying just by her looking my way. Ugh! Where was my ego when I needed it?

Her eyes had a look of disappointment and fury at the same time.

I suddenly realized I was afraid of her, afraid of how she made me feel when she looked my way or the way my stomach did flip flops when she laughed her sonny laugh. I was afraid of how she made me _want_ to help her when she got in some ridiculous situation and I was afraid that she was changing me whether she knew it or not.

I was _afraid_ she was the opposite of _worthless_ in my eyes. She was absolutely _precio…_ah! I stopped myself, stunned by my thoughts that were chasing me down and making myself feel numb. This is _enough_, ok so she is not worthless. But I, Chad Dylan Cooper, do not think she is anything near of _real_ value.

Yet I just couldn't help but stare at her like a fool, and then she suddenly walked over to me. I held my breath as her eyes looked like she might just kill me as she was only a foot away from me.

"_Son_…" I tried to whisper but she didn't let me even say her name and yanked my arm harshly practically dragging me away from the scene.

* * *

Hope you liked it and even if you didn't, please review!! As always constructive criticism is appreciated. It's a little different than my others one and I have no idea why? Let me know what you think of it!


	6. Chapter 6

My goodness, this had to be one of the hardest/longest chapters to write! But I finished it…hehe. You'll know why I write that when you finish. Hope you enjoy and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!

* * *

I was Afraid…ch 6

I looked at my lunch in pure astonishment. _Steak_, how in the world was I having steak? It looked so perfect, I was afraid to eat it. How was I having steak? I thought again trying to make it compute as Tawni handed me the plate of steak as if it was not out of the ordinary.

She had offered to get my lunch for me…which had surprised me to no ends and now she brought me back a steak?

"Come on silly, eat!" she teased.

I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"How'd you…?"

"Oh, don't even worry about it and plus we have some entertainment today." She winked which only made me more confused. Nico, Grady, and even Zora were also acting weirder and weirder by the second I observed.

Something was up, and I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Ok, like seriously what is going on?" I tried again, but Nico just waved me off.

"Just eat and wait for the show!" He said with already a mouth full of steak.

I still wasn't sure about this; I couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew why I had the nagging feeling also. What was Chad going to do? I was deathly afraid to see him even before, what in heck was he going to do when her saw _her_ much less with a steak. What would he do now?

I guess he couldn't make things worse, right?

Maybe he wouldn't even notice me today, I mean; he had said I was worthless. Chad isn't the one to notice worthless people, right? The thought pricked my heart, and the pain had come all over again. I had tried to convince myself yesterday that I was over with what Chad had said and didn't say to me.

Why do I feel like he has my heart and is twisting it over and over not caring how much pain he brings to me every time I think about him now?

It's okay, I tried to calm myself down, I'll just eat my steak and wait for the _entertainment_ and not even think about him.

Suddenly I heard his laugh from down the hall that headed toward the cafeteria. He was cracking up with his cast mates. I felt my stomach literally flip or do something, my heart was beating so fast. I was afraid to see him, I was afraid to see what his eyes would say when or if he looked my way. I just couldn't take the chance.

"I can't do this." I said quietly, just enough for my friends to hear me. I bolted like someone was chasing me, of course not forgetting the steak though. I may have been terrified but I was hungry and not giving up my steak.

"Sonny, wait!" Grady called out but I shook my head refusing to sit back down.

Of course, it suddenly hit me that there was only one exit. And Chad would be coming in moments laughing it up with his stupid _friends _from that one exit_. _I felt like my heart was trying to make a mad escape by beating so fast. There wasn't enough time!

I freaked and hid against the wall right by the door plate in hand. I felt like I was having a heart attack as the thought that he _might_ look to the left when he comes into the cafeteria came to my mind. My cast mates and I's table were on the left so if he looked toward our table I was doomed.

The mass of steps came closer and closer, each time making me go crazier in fear.

"Sonny!" Tawni called out again, sounding extremely flustered and aggravated at the same time. I ignored it trying to control myself.

What would he think if he saw me right by the door just standing there? Would he think me a freak, maybe even more worthless in his eyes than _before_? I bit my lip and it took all of me not to close my eyes. If he looked to the left, I had to see what his eyes said even if it killed me. I was scared to death as I could feel his presence enter the cafeteria and he walked right passed me as did his little _entourage_ as well.

I held my breath in and watched him carefully; gripping my plate so hard I was afraid I might break it.

He had his cocky walk on and I knew he wouldn't ever look to the left. But then I noticed he grimaced totally scaring the living day lights out of me. For a second I thought he had seen me or something but he just kept walking to go get his _awesome_ food as usual.

After I knew everyone had passed I made a mad dash to the door, successfully making it down the hall and I don't think anyone of _them_ saw me.

I let out a huge breath, I hadn't even _realized_ but I had been holding my breath.

I was about to walk my depressing walk and go to the lounge to eat my steak when I stopped dead in my tracks when I had heard his voice.

"_Uh…wha…what is __**this**__?"_

He sounded so repulsed; I could almost see his face just looking at me like I was something beyond his enchanting eyes could even look upon.

I turned around by the door half expecting to see him looking down upon me, but to my utter surprise he wasn't there. No one was. I was afraid I had completely lost it for good. I was about to turn around _again_ when I heard Tawni speak now.

"_That, Chad Dylan Cooper, is what scum bags get for lunch."_

I had no idea what was going on, but I could practically feel Chad's shock as I edged closer to the door.

"_And oh does this smell delicious!"_

I kind of gave a small smirk to that; she was taunting him with _her_ steak.

"_What the…?"_

It was completely weird, but I could tell by the way he was saying things just how he was feeling. It was sad but I had almost forced myself to figure this out.

He was probably horrified or something because his tone was so confused and aggravated at the same time. Whatever was going on, something to do with my cast mates having steak, it was enough to bend him out of shape, or maybe he already was out of it. I thought I had sensed him stiffen when he walked in, yet he walked past me letting out a shower of cockiness.

Or maybe I just imagined that? Probably, as always I was in the wrong and this was _probably_ yet another one of my misinterpretations. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I heard some people laugh and guessed it was _his_ friends. Only his _friends_ would laugh so idiotically stiff and snotty like.

Then I suddenly heard complaining and whining and figured so on for the _friends._

"_And that," _I heard Nico add to Tawni's words_, "is what we do to people who mess with Sonny, and don't even think this is the end of it because this is the beginning of the revenge on Chad Dylan…"_

"_Pooper!" _I heard Grady point out to him, he always seemed to think that was a very fitting name for Chad.

What in the world was going on here?!

I hated and loved my friends at that moment. It finally clicked to what was going on in there though. Vengeance on Chad was the entertainment at lunch and they were doing it all for me because of what Chad had done to me yesterday.

I was getting happier and madder at the same time if that was possible, yet I had no idea of what to do at the moment. I was _not_ going to go in there, but I couldn't help but go crazy not being in there.

The cafeteria was in an uproar at first from my cast mates comments but quieted down quickly…at this, I waited impatiently barely holding back tapping my foot because it took so long for anything to happen. I had _expected_ Chad to do something to this jab at him, yet I only heard _nothing._

I was just about to turn and leave, not having the patience to wait for the _oh_ great Chad Dylan Cooper to make up his mind of what to do next.

That's when I suddenly heard abrupt cheers to eat something. That didn't sound good.

"_Is that all you got?!" _I heard Chad asked slightly muffled, did he say something with stuff still in his mouth? First off, eww, and second, that had to one of the most un-Chad like things I had ever heard of before. I almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. He was so out of his groove, it was almost funny.

Then I heard it, it made me jump because it was so loud.

_**Crunch!**_

What was that? I thought dying to take a look, but shook the thought away when I heard someone seriously throwing up their guts.

Wait…

Chad! I thought and heard the uproar of laughter mixed with the sound of people taking pictures while Zora said something about it getting better and better.

That's when something in me just lost it. I had lost it and had no control as I dropped my plate of steak and stormed into the cafeteria ready to hurt people. I was terrified of myself, but this like beast just came out of me when I thought of Chad and what had happened to him.

"Move it or regret it!" I shouted making a huge fuss on the way to the circle that now surrounded him.

I warned for them to stop or else but they ignored me too engrossed in getting a clear enough picture to send to Tween Weekly to notice my threats. Everyone looked like they were having the time of their life seeing Chad be humiliated.

If they weren't going to listen, then this would stop them. I started grabbing cells phones and cameras as fast I possibly could; I was fuming that they could do this to Chad. He may hate me, but I wasn't going to let this happen to _him_ under my watch. Everything was in slow motion and nothing made sense as all my senses were focused purely on stopping this.

I had probably grabbed like over a dozen of them when I reached my friends. I think I even took Tawni's phone but I wasn't sure.

"_Hey!" _She snapped but froze when she saw it was me.

"How could you?!" I shouted above the noise of the crowd to my friends who looked down right afraid of me at the moment. They had never seen this side of me and I think I was afraid of this side as well.

They just looked at me too stunned, not knowing what to say and after a moment I realized the attempt to try to stop this whole madness was out my reach.

I had to get him out of here before it got worse. I turned to finally look at him, I had been avoiding even glancing his way at first, to afraid I might not be able to look away.

When our eyes met, my heart literally skipped a beat. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine.

He made me afraid of the feelings I felt when I was anywhere near him, afraid of the feelings I felt when I _wasn't_ anywhere near him. Afraid of the way my heart was breaking at the sad sight in front of me. Afraid of the way my heart skipped anytime he would help me get out of my crazy predicaments that I always found myself in.

I stopped myself, trying to hold back the flood of emotions that was nearly drowning me. I walked over to him and noticed the fear in his eyes, which made me even madder. Why and even _how_ was that even possible that he was afraid, much less of me coming toward him? Both of us kept our gazes at each other as I stood in front of him looking him straight in the eyes. It was like it was just me and him at the moment as the flashes seemed to be incessant.

Those blue eyes, those blue, blue eyes; you know when something is so that much it, it is just the perfection of it. He had those eyes. They weren't just blue, but blue blue. Those eyes that could make you lose yourself, so mesmerizing that you lost yourself. Did I just say that twice?

Ugh! I had lost myself in them and I was furious, yet upset at the sight of him. His hair was all ruffled about and his face was so red from the hurling. He looked so…vulnerable holding unto the trash can sides slightly shaking just staring at me.

"_**Son…"**_

I grabbed his arm sharply not wanting to hear my name from his whispering, soft lips and nearly dragged him out of the room. Trying to escape the pure madness around us and trying to stop the shivers and tinkle I felt when I touched his arm.

* * *

Ha I am evil but I had wanted to get Sonny's point of view completely…haha back where you started. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! This chapter….idk please let me know how ya think it was. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. Ha, I may have gotten good reviews so far but I am not proud enough to think that I don't need it. :p lol


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I was Afraid...ch 7

"Why does the world hate the pretty people?!" I shouted in exasperation.

Nico shot me the oddest look, Grady made this laugh/look of confusion not totally getting what I said, and Zora rolled her eyes which was a very customary thing around me I noticed.

But I didn't care at the moment; the world was out to get me and our plans of revenge. Think about it, like in horror movies and chick flicks, all the _real _pretty ones get messed over! This was what was happening right now, everything had been going amazing until Sonny did one of the most shocking in things I had ever seen _her_ do.

First she leaves before she got to see what I, and well the others too I guess, had done for her with the entertainment part, and next she had ignored _me_ when I did this for her. Geeze that girl was ungrateful!

Although I do admit, she looked absolutely terrified when she heard Chad's voice from across the hall, but that's beside the point! She should have stayed since it had taken so much work to do it. Well not my work, per say…

Ok fine! I had no involvement in _getting_ it; my part was to snub it in Chad's face since of course as all people know I was the pretty one. At least, that's what Nico had said when we all put our heads together after work devising this plan of action towards that _jerk_.

Ok, but anyways, _then_ when all was going completely awesome and Chad actually ate the stuff—oh my gosh his face had to be one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen in my life—and hurled his guts out for all the world to see.

Funny how I had made sure that there was a ton of people in the cafeteria today.

And then, she comes and I don't know what _her_ steak did to her, but she had seriously lost it, I mean she took my phone for goodness sake!

The look in her eyes, which was a side I had never seen in Sonny, neither do I want too again. I was afraid of her; she had the look like she could lift a car and throw it at you without a sweat. I sort of felt bad for Chad when she stopped yelling at us and looked at him.

Not bad enough to care though of course.

I have to admit, it was totally awesome watching the two look at each other that way. Chad looked so terrified when she finally looked him in the eyes; I was afraid how the world seemed to be ending because I never thought I would ever see that face!

Those eyes of his, he seriously needed to do something about it, because it was almost getting to easy to just look in his eyes and see that he did _not_ see her as worthless that moment. It was a mixture of fear, frustration, and adoration, yeah that was it. He was like gawking at her when she walked over to him.

She was furious, but not because she was mad him per say, I could tell she looking into those a little to intently. Stupid girl! Didn't she know she had to be careful when people are watching to show your feelings?

Of course no, she finally had to completely spoil it when she dragged him away, protecting him while she ruined herself. The pictures of Chad throwing up is not going to be the big thing, it's going to be about them staring at each other like idiots and _both_ of them leaving the cafeteria.

And who knows what else since she had dragged him to _his_ dressing room.

The people were like the paparazzi, they had _followed_ them out and into the hall. Chad's room was the closest, unfortunately.

I and the rest of the cast had stayed in the back not trying to make more of a scene then it was all ready.

I couldn't believe how crazy these people were, I mean they were like a mob hitting the door demanding to be let in. Who knew inviting strangers on the set to watch Chad humiliate himself would end up beng a bad idea?

"Earth to Tawni" Nico said waving his hand in my face. I shoved it away, how could he even think about blocking my pretty face from the world?

He shrugged, "ok so what is the plan?"

We looked to Zora, she knowingly knew that all our eyes were on her, yet she seemed uncertain.

"Well…it depends on what you want to do…" she watched our expressions as I crinkled my nose waiting for the boys to decide what they wanted. I didn't bother getting involved in this, I had no idea of what in the world we could do or what we wanted to do.

"Well…I think we should see what they are doing in there!" Grady said, I never figured him to be the nosy one.

"Perfect!" Nico joined moving the whole group aside from the crowd.

"Ok," Zora looked at all of us as we somehow ended up in a huddle formation. "Now the only way to see what they are doing is to go by vents." They boys nodded as if this was absolutely fine!

"Um…Tawni Hart does not go in vents!" I shrieked as they _all_ rolled their eyes.

"Fine, then you can be our lookout and don't even think we will tell you what happens in there!" Nico said giving me one his smiles, dang him. He knew me, dang him.

"Well…I'll…just…get it from Grady" I said crossing my arms, he was not about to _think_ that Grady wouldn't spill it.

"No you wouldn't buddy," he said now talking to Grady patted him on the shoulder.

"Well…I…_no_!" he said looking back and forth between me and Nico.

"Oh, come on Grady, you and I both know you'll tell me." I said looking at my nails now; this planning thing was taking way to long.

"Oh come on you babies! We have to hurry if we want to know what's happening in there!" Zora said turning sharply to go to where ever she goes to get to the vents.

The boys followed her quickly as I stayed there indecisively, I didn't _want_ to go into the vents but I did _want _to know what happens in there.

Uh, and by the looks of it, I don't think Nico will even let Grady say a word to me about it. When they got something in their head, they could so stubborn!

I went after them, afraid I might miss out on some fun and gossip! Tawni Hart does not miss an opportunity to hear some gossip especially when it came to Chad and Sonny.

No one noticed as I caught up to them. Long story short, we were right in front of the vents awaiting Zora's instructions.

"Ok so we are going to have to split up, Chad has several vents in his dressing room, _spoiled brat_" I heard her say almost under her breath.

"Me and Nico!" Grady claimed running over to Nico to confirm it.

"Fine, its better anyways, Zora is going to know where she is going. I _know_ I won't get lost." I laughed when they seemed to think this over now.

"Wait…"Grady said. I could see his head thinking really hard as his forehead crinkled.

"Too late!" I said edging closer to Zora now before he could think fast enough to try to change.

"I feel loved!" Nico said throwing his hands up in the air as me and Grady somewhat fought over Zora.

Zora chuckled and gave him the instructions and a flashlight.

"Alright, so when you get in there, take the first left, then a right ,next two lefts after that, finally one more right and it will be right in front of you."

Grady scratched his head and Nico pointed to a piece of paper gesturing for her to write it down. They didn't even attempt to try to remember it, _no surprise_.

"Alright come on you bimbos!"Zora shouted shoving Nico to the vent first.

He went in quickly and Grady was about to follow him in when suddenly out of nowhere, he backpedaled so fast like someone had pushed him out.

"Um…what was that?" I said starting to get really irritated…this was so taking too long and I didn't a mirror!

"Oh…um…nothing at all."

"Nico!" we all shouted at the same time.

"Fine! I'm afraid of the dark!" he shouted back which astonished and confused us all.

After a moment Grady decided to ask the question of the century. "But aren't you…**_dark_**?"

* * *

Alright I wrote this kind of fast so please let me know what you thought! ha still didn't give you much but the next chapter should be interesting. ;) As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! and again let me know how this chapter was?????


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I know haven't updated as regular, but you guys are spoiled! Lol jk, here is the chapter! Hope you like, it took a little longer than usual, also thank you so much for the reviews!  Also I noticed on one part from the last chapter, it was supposed to be "didn't *have* a mirror!" sorry, but told you I wrote it fast!

* * *

My reflection…my poor reflection! I could feel myself internally dying just looking at my reflection. Why?! Why did I have to be so stupid? How could this even happen…was it even possible?

"Oh suck it up" I heard a certain brunette say as I saw her reflection which had a not so sunny face. Her voice sounded slightly in the tone of frustration, yet almost distracted like.

"Uh…rude" I snapped back.

I saw her give me a slight glare from the reflection, but nothing harsh. No one can be harsh with Chad Dylan Cooper because he is the teenage heartthrob that no one can stay mad at, but only _love_. Oh yeah that's right. Everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper well _except_ that annoying little twit over there, but that's beside the point.

"Come on, you have been looking at your reflection for like five minutes straight!" She interrupted my thoughts; leaning against the wall I could tell she had a quiet, furious storm in her.

"Well this is my bathroom for goodness sake, wait out in my room and entertain yourself!"

She gave this devious smile and walked slowly into my room, "Fine"

Wait…

"Hold on now!" I called after taking every ounce of strength to peel away from my gorgeous face which, unfortunately, was having a not so gorgeous day.

I turned to see her in the middle of my dressing room looking back at me with an innocent smile.

"What?" she asked sweetly acting like nothing was wrong.

"I don't trust you in here, that's what." I stated matter-a-factly.

"No surprise" she said with a sigh.

I wanted to go back to my mirror; yet just looking at her gave me this _feeling_ inside. I shook it off blaming it on my crazy day and decided to sit on the couch and see what she did next. I hated to admit it, but she had a knack in entertaining me. I was afraid of how everything she did had my sudden curiosity. Especially right now, it was just me and her in my dressing room.

Her eyes narrowed as I sat nonchalantly on the couch just watching her stand in the middle of my amazing dressing room.

We were waiting for the _mob_ to leave.

I blinked back slowly as my brain finally registered the events that happened not so long ago. The horror suddenly hit me. I think I had been in shock before. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, throwing up… Sonny dragging me out…me…her….in my room waiting, my head began to spin.

"I think I am going to die" I groaned and decided to look up in the ceiling instead. I slightly smiled when I saw my amazing face in the mirror, distracting me nicely.

"You'll live" she said quickly and suddenly I heard her move closer to the couch. My whole body tensed when I realized how close she was to me.

"You have a mirror on your ceiling!" she nearly shouted in shock.

I was afraid to look at her and simply decided no response was better than _any_ response. I wasn't myself today; I couldn't afford to make things worse.

After an awkward pause, me still looking at myself in the mirror and her simply standing in my room, we heard a loud _thud/bang_. She jumped onto the couch right beside me in fear.

I don't know which one _scared_ me more, the thud or the fact that she had nearly jumped on top of me.

I finally moved my face to look at her; I don't know she was able to do it so fast. But she was holding a pillow in front of her in some sort of defensive thing, I wanted to laugh because she looked so ridiculous hiding behind it.

"Wha…what was that?" she asked shakily.

"Probably nothing Son…" and with that I got a hard swat with a pillow to the chest, the thud long forgotten.

"What was that for!?" I retorted, apparently fear had given her super human strength because it seriously almost knocked the air out of me. Or was it the fact that her left hand brushed against my right arm when she nailed me? The first, of course, I thought trying to force it down my brain that was the reason why.

"For being a jerk!" she responded back her eyes looked on fire towards me and I think I knew why. I decided to play dumb though, I, the beautiful Chad Dylan Cooper, refused to admit acting like a jerk.

Bad boy, yes; jerk, no.

"I am not a jerk, Son…" She went for another swat but I caught the pillow before she nailed my head.

She was 100% furious at me; I couldn't believe she almost hit my head! She had dared to hit Chad Dylan Cooper in the head with a pillow!

_Why that worthle_…I stopped myself trying to hold down the throw up that threatened to emerge. This time it wasn't from disgust from the crap, it was the disgust in me for even thinking of that.

I still held onto the pillow and I just looked into her now hurt eyes. The anger in her was gone, but replaced with something worse. I was afraid how my heart was twisting by looking at her eyes.

We just simply stared at each other, both holding up the pillow.

After a long pause, I finally said it…

"_Sonny…_" I practically whispered leaning closer to her as she looked at my eyes, I was afraid she was looking into my very soul as her beautiful eyes pierced me.

"Chad Dylan…" she responded back the same I had, barely a whisper and leaning closer as her eyes looked at me so mysteriously. I couldn't place what she was thinking, but my heart nearly flipped when she said my name that way.

"_Sonny_…" I said again as I slowly moved the pillow out of her grasp forming a smile on my face. My face was so close to hers, I could feel her soft breath and hear her racing heart, or was that my heart that was beating so rapidly?

"Not the hair." I said softly watching her face change from mysterious to holding down a laugh.

She couldn't hold it though and finally gave a chuckle that made my spine tingle. Why was she so cute?

Suddenly, reality hit me in the head. What was I doing?! I am Chad Dylan Cooper for out loud, what _was _I doing? I turned my face sharply from hers and she tilted her head right in confusion.

"Please don't play this game with me" she said so quietly that I had to lean closer again to hear her soft words.

I looked in her soft brown eyes, I felt so torn. I knew what she meant, one moment I act one way and another I act, well, _different_.

I had neither words to comfort her nor words to force her farther away. She had me speechless, yet again, dang Sonny and her ways. The ways that made Chad Dylan Cooper different and speechless when _I_ should be doing that to her, how did she do it?

She suddenly stood with a painful expression written all over her face, I watched as she did it giving off an almost regretted, almost happy look.

I wanted to stand also, yet the look she gave me almost forced me to sit.

Wait; no way was she making Chad Dylan Cooper not do what he wants.

I stood quickly and as she quickly took a step back a slight look of fear in her eyes. What was she afraid of?

"Chad, please stop." She shook her head as I tried again to take a step closer to her. She took two steps backward this time and now was aiming for the door.

I didn't respond, but only took steps towards her until she ran into the door. Her eyes gave me this pleading look as I was only about a foot away from her face.

"Why are you afraid of me Sonny?" I asked gazing straight into her eyes as she looked down quickly, I had her cornered and she knew it. I gave a slight smile really wanting to know why she seemed so…different.

"I…I…" I lifted her chin with my hand and her whole body tensed up, but I didn't like it when I couldn't see her beautiful face especially when she spoke. Man I was turning into a sap, but I couldn't remove my hand from her soft skin. The warmth and spark from her tough had me glued to her.

She blushed slightly which gave me a huge ego boost, making me smirk to no ends. I loved when she blushed, it made me feel…light.

After a moment of just looking into each other's eyes, she looked at me expectantly for some reason while I waited for her to answer my question.

"Please, just let me go." She asked again trying to squirm her way out of her current position of me cornering her to the door.

"What if I don't _want_ you to go?" I asked trying to put on my charm; I gave her one of my signature smiles removing my hand but she seemed unfazed.

"I've forgiven you and apologized…I don't think I can do much more." She said not even looking my way but at the door knob.

I sighed, knowing she wanted an apology from me. It felt like she was asking for the world! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give apologies though. I shook my head, wanting her to understand that I was just…Chad Dylan Cooper.

She winced as if it pained her when I shook my head and reached for the door knob. My heart raced as I grabbed her wrist trying to stop her as she almost had turned it.

"Don't" I say leaning even closer to her. That's when she did the unexpected.

She _plugged_ her nose with her other hand. I gave her a look and she gave a soft laugh.

"Your breath" she whispered and started to turn the door knob more.

Oh my goodness, I hadn't done anything for my breath! I let her wrist go quickly to smell my breath when she completely turned it and I heard the door open. My senses went wild and shut the door forcefully with my hand before I had even thought about it.

I coughed lightly, just smelling my breath made me want to gag. She gave me those pleading eyes again and I felt myself weakening. She had no reason to stay; we both knew the _mob_ either left or that the need to hide anymore was no more.

I sighed deeply and backed away from her. She let out a sigh also, and turned around so she could open the door properly and not at an angle. I watched as she did it, her hair nearly running into my head where I could smell the sweet scent of something. I was dying to put my hand through it, but knew it would utterly freak her out.

As she turned the doorknob, something suddenly took over me and I reached over and put my hand on top of hers. She looked at me quickly and my face was only inches away now. I heard her suck in her breath surprised, but she didn't move.

"Let me" I said in a very gentlemen tone.

So basically we ended _both_ opening the door, my hand felt like it was on fire as we did this. I was shocked in the way I was _acting_; I sort of blushed because I realized how much I was _appearing_ to be flirting with her. Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper would never _flirt_ with a random though.

She didn't notice the blush though_, THANK GOD_; she was out of the door as soon as it was open enough to go through.

There wasn't anyone there, I had figured it.

"Thank you" I called out as she was slowly walking away.

Her soft footsteps abruptly stopped and she gave this look. She was getting harder and harder to read! I was dying to know the thoughts that ran through her head, but no such luck. She simply waved and gave me one of her cute smiles. I waited by the door watching her go, my captivated eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight.

_Stupid cute_

Why did she have to so…you know?! Chad Dylan Cooper does not do this. He does not flirt with girls, they flirt with him. He does not fall for girls, they fall for him. He does let one girl ruin everything!

Why?! Why?! Why!?

I sighed, trying to piece my confused heart together as I slowly closed the door. I was about to plop on the couch and get some peace when suddenly I heard a bang. What was that? I hadn't forgotten about it when Sonny was here, but now I was really curious.

Chad Dylan Cooper does not have _bangs _in his room, it is just not acceptable.

I got up quickly to investigate only to have the surprise of me life.

* * *

Alright, I realllly hope you liked it and please review!!!! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Again let me know how it was, this chapter ha idk again.


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighttt, I hope you like this chapter, not to long not toooo short. Just had to give you something before I go. Ouch I know it sounds bad, I have spoiled you all and now for five days you will have to survive. Ha sorry it sounds dramatic, going on vacation for five days and mighttt be able to update it Saturday or Sunday, idk for sure and then again I will be gone for another five days…sorry! But hope you like it this one though! please R&R!

* * *

I walked away absorbed in my thoughts, trying to make sense to the impossible. I felt like a weight had been thrown on to my heart and I was sinking faster and faster into the depths of the unknown.

Why did he have to be so confusing and _evil?_

One minute he is being his normal conceited, snob, heartthrob self and the next he can be, well, _different._ I was afraid of how this all seemed like a game and he wasn't playing fair. He made me want to yell and hug him at the same time. He seriously could be two people, bipolar Chad!

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to comfort myself, it was pathetic, but no one was around to help me. I felt so lost and confused. I was afraid how my heart just wanted to run back to him, but I was too afraid.

I'm truly terrified of him, and honestly, I don't want to be. I wish I could be fearless and forget that every time he looks at me with those enchanting eyes I lose myself.

I gingerly walked to my dressing room, my mind just trying to grasp everything that happened in there.

Of course, first when we got in there it was insane. Chad had some difficulty in closing the door since those people, some I recognized and some not so much, tried to barge into his room. He was able to close it eventually with my help; it probably would have been a sight to see us pushing on that door with all our might to close it. Where was _security _when you need it?

I remember him looking so disgruntled and it…it was nice. Funny how that is, it was nice to see that he wasn't _perfect_ all the time. I think he was still in shock though, his appearance and well everything about him was so un-like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Of course, this didn't last long, as soon as those eyes of his saw his reflection that was it. It was slightly entertaining and annoying to watch him freak out about it. His face wasn't really red anymore, but his hair was somewhat…well I guess messy is the word. I know it must _shock_ the world that he had messy hair for like what, ten minutes tops?

After he, for like hours it felt like, fixed his hair; he still continued to stare at himself. I wish I could know what that guy thought, but maybe its better that way. Honestly, I would be afraid to know what he was thinking. Like what he really thought of me?

That question still goes unanswered much to my enjoyment. Dang Chad and his bipolar ways, this game…I hate this game.

I remember how he looked so intently in my eyes when we held the pillow up and hearing my heart race, or was that his? I couldn't tell, like I said before, I just lose myself in those moments…moments of pure bliss. Argh! I was afraid how he could do this to me. How he could just take over all my thoughts in a simple second.

Those blue blue eyes of his that could mesmerize me to no ends; I really wish I could just stare at them all day. NO! My thoughts keep getting trapped into thinking about him.

How is that…that my enemy is always in my mind? Well, basically we are in truth, frenemies, but still? Why is that?

Why? Now that was a word I seemed to think about a lot lately. Sadly, it didn't seem that I would be stopping any time soon. _Why_ did he act like a jerk one moment and the next he was the complete opposite? _Why_ did he eat the crap and throw up? _Why_ did I save him? _Why_ did it seem that everything inside of me melted when he looked at me with his face so close to mine? _Why_ does he play games with me? _Why_ was there that bang? _Why _was I afraid of him to say my name? _Why_ did it feel like I was on fire when he touched me?

_Why_ was I **afraid** of _**him**_?

To my complete disappointment, I really couldn't answer any of them. Actually to my more complete disappointment, I had a clue to the latter ones. But I refused to think about it, I did _not_ like Chad Dylan Cooper in any shape or form…or…no, I do not like him. Besides, he doesn't like me? That was supposed to be a statement, but I don't know now. The way he acted in his dressing room was well…flirtyish, if that's even a word.

Pshh, he wasn't flirting and neither was I. That whole little _incident_ with us leaning closer was just nothing. It didn't mean anything that we were staring into each other's eyes; I think both of us were. Actually, he could have been looking at his reflection from my eyes, yeah that would make more sense.

And here comes the rain…the other _incident_ suddenly came to my mind thinking about how bipolar he was. I feel even more confused than ever. He still hasn't apologized about it, I can feel this deep heart wrenching ache inside and I can't shake it off no matter how much it burns into my heart.

Those dang words…how is that, that yesterday he calls me more worthless than trash, and the next day he "opens the door" for me? Technically we both opened it, but when has Chad ever opened a door for someone else, and also say thank you? CDC has got to be one of most bipolar, most complicated guys I have ever known and more than likely ever will know.

Thank goodness he let me go or I don't know what I would have done. His presence makes me go insane, but his touch makes me go…? I don't know what goes past insane? It took everything inside of me to stop looking into his eyes and ask to be let go because everything inside wanted to stare into his gorgeous eyes and never be away from him.

As I walked, my steps getting heavier and heavier, I suddenly heard shouting. The shouting was slightly echoing and slightly muffled? How was that possible, yet it sounded vaguely familiar…

Zora! I remember how the tint the noise made when someone is in the vents, but Zora would never shout in there and I can tell there is more than one person shouting.

What in the heck is going on now?

I turned around trying to figure out where the shouting was coming from, as I paced the hall to figure out where it came from, my spine instantly tingled. I recognized those voices. Oh crap, my life is over.

I followed the noise, now a little more hesitant than I was before. I suddenly realized I was nearing a door, the room was where the shouting was coming from, and I was even more afraid than I was before being in there just minutes ago.

What in the heck is going on? I repeated in my head, trying to stop myself from opening the door I had narrowly escaped before. I was afraid to open it and see what I knew was going on in there. Before, I hadn't been able to make out what they were saying before, now it was only to crystal clear.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper you take that back or I'll rip that hair off your conceited, sarcastic, spoiled, twitterpated head of yours!" I heard Tawni scream. _

Did she just saw twitterpated?

"_For the last time Tawni, I am not twitterpated! My GOD, you…"_

I had to stop this. It was getting _really_ bad, I knew Chad was about to _**really**_ explode on Tawni. I barged in like I owned the place only to be taken aback by the whole never-thought-I-would-see-this-in-my-life scene.

* * *

I know I am horrible. Hehe but you shall survive without my very quick updates for a while. And pleaseee I beg of you to review! I really want to know what you thought, I know I have had some errors and stuff and I had to write this kind of fast to post it up before I go so forgive me! Btw, I sort of meant the chapter to be somewhat out of flow if it was, I mean since when are your thoughts flowing completely? Please let me know what you think though. Thank you and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry its been so long! Well my vacation was awesome yet I again shall leave you. I wrote this super fast and didn't have alot of time to write so there is probably some mistakes, but I felt very compelled to give you something so here it is! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!_

_Dark_

Funny how a simple word can cause the world to go upside down in just a moment?

Dark

Funny how I am surrounded by it?

**Dark**

Not so funny that I am stuck with _him_!

How is this possible? What is going on in Chad's dressing room? Why am I stuck with someone that is afraid of the _**DARK?**_ Who is responsible for this outrage? Where am I going?

All these questions twirl in my pretty little head as I _crawl_ in these stupid vents. I have no idea how it all happened. I can't wait to find out once I find the stupid place. It's all Sonny's fault, it answers both questions and this place is a freaking maze!

Dang Sonny, it's completely all her fault that I am stuck like this with darko over here and crawling in these _vents_.

"Why…stop?" Nico gasped clutching my ankle even harder. I wanted to kill him for even daring to hold my ankle, but that boy is stronger than he looks.

I fidgeted my ankle in the small hope of getting out of his surprisingly strong grasp. Stupid Nico and stupid dark.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him again. He shook his head violently like I was his life line or something. I know I am pretty, but this is getting out of hand. I was afraid he might break my precious ankle!

You'd think when someone has like what…a _hundred _glow sticks on themselves that would be enough to _not_ be scared but **no**. It had taken forever to get those things on him too. He looked insane and got a few snickers and comments from me, yet that was not enough to stop him. And of course Grady had snatched Zora when I was helping Nico.

When I see him, he is so going to pay. No one does this to Tawni Hart, no one. So now I am stuck with scared-to-death-ankle-clutching-Nico trying to follow Zora instructions.

_Why?! Why does the world hate pretty people? _

I can't but help seeing that the world is totally out to get me. What else would be the reason that I would be crawling in vents with Nico having a death hold on my ankle trying to see what Chad and Sonny are doing inside his dressing room because of what happened in the cafeteria?

I think that cafeteria is cursed as well. First the whole scene with Sonny outing Chad and then Chad crushing her and letting everyone hear his revenge. _Then_, the whole thing with Chad throwing up and, finally, Sonny coming to rescue him from the madness of our revenge.

All this in the past two days...what is wrong with this earth?!

I shook my distracted, _pretty, _can't forget that, head from my thoughts; need to keep moving to see what Chad and Sonny are up to right now. I practically dragged Nico along as I slowly crawled in the vents.

Mental note to self, never go in vents again or someone is going to pay.

I smiled to myself thinking that sounded absolutely awesome. The thought of getting out of these vents motivated me to crawl/drag Nico further on to the goal of seeing Chad and Sonny in his dressing room…alone. Hehe that was going to be enjoyable, they were either going to be yelling at each other or flirting.

Nico and Grady are so going to owe me for this. Like they are going to be my slaves or something because this is ruining my outfit and my nails!

Ugh! I tried to think of happy thoughts to distract me, although I should be close to Chad's vent. I better not be lost, I don't know what Nico would do if we are in here much longer. He has that crazy look in his eyes and…

"_You have a mirror on your ceiling!"_

Bingo! We're almost there. I could hear Nico panting in either excitement or fear…not sure…like I care.

I took one more turn and there we were.

Another note to self never let someone that is afraid of the dark see the light to suddenly or…_bang!_ that will happen. I looked sharply at Nico who had made a failed attempt to get to the light from the vent screen. I wanted to laugh at him, but I was afraid that Sonny or Chad would hear.

I watched as Nico rubbed his head gingerly, he had let go of my ankle…finally, glaring at me through those _dark_ brown eyes of his. He was watching my face noticing I was holding down a laugh. It was surprising how much you can actually see with those glow sticks.

I gestured for him to get closer whiling shushing him as he quietly crawled beside me. The glow sticks starting poking me and I was about to shove him to the side when I decided against it.

Make too much noise. Curses!

He mouthed "move" but I shook my head. I needed my room; Tawni Hart is not going to move for nobody.

I heard Sonny speak and edged myself closer to the vent when suddenly Nico made his break for it. He stealthily squeezed himself beside me so we both had a nice view. I was ready to hurt him because one, he got on my spot and two, those stupid glow sticks hurt; but it would make too much noise too get my revenge much to my despair. I'll get him _later_.

I turned my attention back to the two when I heard Chad get hit. I smiled so wide, Sonny nailed him nicely in the chest. Yup, they were either fighting or flirting…always.

Me and Nico exchanged glances as we were thoroughly entertained by our view and what we were watching. Our view consisted slightly to the right, but we basically had head on view of the two. Zora gave nice directions.

Only one minor problem, we were both having a hard time hearing them. Darn Hollywood and their deceiving ways. Why is it that Hollywood makes it seem that you can hear absolutely everything through vents?

We both edged even closer getting braver and braver by the second.

_Whack_!...awe man, Chad had stopped the pillow from hitting his head! I seriously would have given anything to see that happen. Nico crashed his hand to his mouth, probably to keep from laughing. Oh if he is smart he better not or he will have to deal with the _dark_ side of Tawni Hart. And that is one side of Tawni Hart that is not _pretty_, much as I hate to admit.

I think he got the message from my eyes though and instantly sobered down. I gave him that look that-be-right-boy.

I looked back to the two in the room only to be utterly surprised, Chad was leaning towards her face and she was doing the same! As much as I like to be right, fighting or flirting, it had happened a lot more quickly than I had predicted.

My goodness, both of them had major issues with their mood swings! One minute they hate each other and the next thing you know they are leaning closer and closer to each other's faces.

My entertained eyes watched intently as the two looked intently into each other's eyes, thankfully Nico's bang was forgotten. They had no idea there was more than two eyes looking at them. Hehe, this was more fun than I had figured. I watched as their expressions changed from googliy eyed to laugh then to…

Of course though, Chad _had_ to ruin the moment and pull away…maybe just in time because their faces were getting a little too close for frenemies if you know what I mean.

I watched as Sonny's look turned from…well I don't exactly, that girl was getting more and more difficult to understand by the minute these past couple of days, well it turned into hurt.

I crinkled my nose in frustration…wait…

I shouldn't care if Sonny is hurt or not and I definitely shouldn't care that I wanted to defend her and slap the tar nations out of CDC. I was afraid of this thing people like to call caring. It's too gushy and foreign to me. Better to stick with not caring. Not caring is Tawni Hart's best friend, _not_ Sonny. Dang that girl I was afraid of how she could get under your skin and change you whether you wanted to or not.

She had serious skills, I'll give her that, she had changed Chad Dylan Cooper…I mean he still is absolutely a jerk, but he is a slightly _less _of a jerk around her which is a miracle to no ends.

My eyes watched her closely as she suddenly stood; I tried to study her body language. Everything pointed to trying to get away from Chad, I mean she steps back, she barely speaks a word to him, she grabs for the door knob while his face only inches apart, and she leaves.

Why did I see a completely different picture? Don't ask me how, but I could feel the struggle she felt. I could barely see her eyes, but the glimpses I got showed pure fear of him. Yet the look also showed something else.

Caring…there goes that word again.

I raised my eyebrows deep in thought. Sonny was not the only one showing me that she cared. Even the all mighty Chad was showing weakness. My goodness this is brilliant…suddenly Nico poked me hard on my arm, probably trying to hold down his shock from Chad half opening the door for her and saying thank you.

I poked him back harder on his chest this time; he gave me this devious look and poked my left arm again. I opened my mouth in shock that he had done it again and gave my revenge deservedly.

_Yes...I am cruel and unusual but it had to be done. I basically gave you nothing hehe sorry! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and as always constructive criticism is appreciated. I know it was mean to make you wait that long and only get this but this is all the time I had to write this and I wanted to get a point of view from the outside. Please again let me know what you thought!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here it is!!! So sorry it's taken so long for it to come. I have excuses though! Ha first, I have been really sick lately, two, been working while sick which is worse, and finally I have to finish my summer reading before my mom kills me. But here it finally is! Hope you like it and R&R. It motivates me to no ends when I get reviews ******

**Also like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! I would say your names and stuff but I figure you would rather the chapter quicker ha**

_**I was Afraid…Chapter 11**_

The question…

What _in_ hell is going on?

…ever so slightly rang in my head as the scene more and more unraveled before in _my_ dressing room.

I knew I was burning precious brain cells watching the ridiculousness continue by the second, but for mere moments I was in too much of shock to counter act their stupidity with my pure brilliance.

My eyes turned from stunned to suddenly fierce as the thought reoccurred that they were in my dressing room.

_My_ dressing room, my _**dressing**_ room, my dressing _**room!**_

The more I thought about it, the more furious I got. Who did they think they were barging into my room from none other than the _vent_? I could feel my fists clenching as the wave of the memories when the start of the charade began.

I, being my amazing courageous self, had decided to _check_ out the bang noise from before. **Apparently** my presence was not enough for Nico or darko for Blondie, her nick name not mine. I would say that was one of my scariest moments but Chad Dylan Cooper does not get afraid.

He does not get afraid when a guy simply jumps out of your vent. He does not get afraid when he somehow has like a trillion glow sticks on him also. He does not get afraid when he almost jumps on top of you while having a trillion glow sticks on themselves. He does not get afraid when that person screams like a girl and than a girl screams at you too. And he does not get _afraid_ when Sonny is anywhere near him.

I groaned in frustration to my last thought and most importantly to the thought that they were so many people in my dressing room without my, Chad Dylan Cooper, permission. I…I will deal with the latter thought later on; this is what happens when you almost jump on me!

"You are such a flirt Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni accused viciously bringing me back to the present.

"_Excuse_ me!" I yelled back just as heatedly. I could see Nico from my peripheral scrambling to his feet now. She made a huff noise and narrowed her blue eyes at me from my vent. I returned the look; nobody gives Chad Dylan Cooper dirty looks and expects nothing back.

"And it's all on tape."

They are trying to kill me.

I spun so fast to the voice to see the little one modeling a perfectly evil grin upon her little face while resting the video camera upon the corner of my other vent. Grady, who was to her left, made a face like he just got what was going on but I ignored that. I lifted my hands wishing I could just choke her right now. Yes a little violent considering she like twelve but it felt good just to imagine it. They were not about to kill my ego even more. I had enough on my plate…ok bad…metaphor. Not the point!

"You wouldn't dare." I seethed taking a step closer towards her vent.

"Whoa now dude, chill out." Grady piped in when he saw the crazy look I must've had. They wanted to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper, eh? Well they don't even want to imagine all of the cruel revenge schemes were coming to my mind at that moment.

"Chad!" Tawni screeched my name. I cringed in annoyance yet couldn't help comparing the way Tawni and Sonny had said my name.

She was going to be next, first I had to get that camera and destroy that evidence. I don't even know why I wanted to kill the tape of Sonny and me in here. It wasn't like it would destroy me, they already had me hurling my guts out, and how would this be worse? I was afraid of how everything inside was in complete chaos and nothing was making sense anymore.

This is someone's fault; it is always someone's fault. Pshh never my fault, not mine of course. In no way is this all my fault or that I am the one to blame. NO.

It's…the randoms fault and…and…and Sonny's fault. She was the one that started this whole revenge charade. She was the one…

I shook my perfectly golden hair trying to escape from the thoughts of her as I walked towards the video camera in hopes of permanent hell for the camera and tape. I was afraid of how Sonny could creep into my thoughts in the oddest times and I simply rip my focus out of me in seconds. She had her ways, her stupid cute ways of doing this. I may want to erase that evidence of Sonny and me in here from the randoms but I wouldn't give anything to erase the memory from my head. The way we were so close and I could feel her soft touch and…

I shook my head again out of frustration of my thoughts while Zora began to give me this piercing look like I was handicapped or something. I stopped to give her a look of confusion as I was only several feet away now. Barely out of reach and she darn right knew she was just out of reach of dangerous revengeful hands.

I looked at both of them hard, trying to read them to plan my destroy evidence scheme. Grady had this nervous jumpy look in his eyes, fidgeting like an insane person. Zora held a look of all knowing, like she knew exactly what I wanted to do which should be obvious.

I could hear Tawni screaming something, but I tuned her out quickly just one more _mad_ skill that the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper has to offer to the world. _Darko_ was somewhere behind me but by the looks of what I last saw him; he wasn't going to be doing anything anytime soon. Dude seriously looked like he was blind when he had jumped out of my vent. Feeling around everywhere like an idiot, if I hadn't been so surprised and it not being my dressing room; I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

Suddenly she moved the camera around; laughing when she noticed my eyes followed every movement of it.

"You are so going to pay for you are doing." I threatened which to my utter amazement she gave a sly grin in return.

"Well actually…I think someone else is going to _pay_ for what we won't do" she motioned her hands as if to feel cash running through it.

My anger turned to amusement. She wanted a ransom, huh?

"Well how about I just take the camera and not pay?" a smile crept to face as I steadied my body for a jump. Of course I could just pay them, but my pride was hurt already. It wasn't going to happen again. I bent my knees slowly, tensing my muscles for an attack with my eyes locked on the target.

I heard a slight laugh escape from Tawni from the other side of the room, but pushed it aside as my mind was engrossed in piecing my strategy together.

I like to think that I had somehow caught the little one by surprise—like too. As soon as my feet were off the ground with my hands reaching out to clutch it, the video camera was in the air as well. I watched as the video camera, the one that could ruin me even more so, flew across my dressing room.

What was going on now? Why did she throw it?

I watched as if in slow motion as it seemingly glided in the air as gravity took its toll on the devil's camera. As if in slow motion, I had turned my head around with my eyes barely seeing it with my peripheral with a smile forming as well.

_Bang!_

**Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

Pain shot immediately to my right hand as gravity, as well, brought me down to cruel world. In my distracted turn, I hadn't realized my hands were still going up to the now empty handed Zora. So in turn, my right hand had slammed into the vent instead of crushing the camera…I think it hit the vent?

_That's just great…_

…was my thought as I now headed down to the stupid ground that now hated me.

In the course of hitting my hand, I hadn't thought about my landing…**dang**.

**I was planning on making it longer but it just kind of felt fitting to stop there ha. Alright I know I have been pretty evil lately ha but I am sorry! I'll try to update soon and please as always constructive criticism is appreciated. ******** Please let me know what you thought about this chapter because I don't know ha as always but please review and let me know and what you would like to see and or predict to happen! Trying to think of ideas myself ha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to write…I made it a little longer though! I had to write this somewhat fast because I really shouldn't being writing this…ha but I did for you guys anyways. Been very busy with last minute things and other stuff ******** I'll try to write the next chapter soon but possibly not until a few more days…I don't know but I'll say this…reviews make me write faster haha but anyways read and enjoy! Also like to give credit to ****nisashafield** **for an idea when Chad falls. LOl I couldn't make him fall on his head but thanks for the idea!**

Revenge has a funny way of creating chaos.

Revenge has a funny way of not working out as planned.

Revenge hates pretty people.

That is my conclusion after the mayhem that has happened today. What couldn't go wrong? And yet, the day is still young, who knows what else could happen.

Who knew that when someone sees the light too suddenly when afraid of the dark is a horrible idea? Who also knew that taking that light away too suddenly is equally if not worse of an idea? Apparently my pretty little self has to learn the hard way in this area.

I watched to my utter horror Nico crash through the vent that had so recently been his light. Was he trying to get us caught? It was his fault anyways…he was the one poking me and I just gave him what he deserved. This whole vent ad_vent_ure was meant to watch and enjoy the two, not to get a mouth full from Chad

Although I do have to say the look in Chad's eyes was priceless. The mixture of shock and terrified has a funny way of coming to his face. He practically leaped away from Nico who was screaming like a girl at the moment. It's too late to go back now, might as well let him have it now.

I screamed at Nico first calling him Darko and something else because it was his entire fault we got caught in Chad's vents and I hate getting caught. Tawni Hart does not get caught, other people who are not so pretty get caught or take the fall and she doesn't get caught. This day is getting worse and worse by the second it appears!

I was afraid of what Chad might do so I made the first move.

"You are such a flirt Chad Dylan Cooper!" It was time he heard the truth, he was _totally_ just flirting with Sonny and that was fact.

His eyes widened, "Excuse me!" of course he denies the obvious, his furious blue eyes looking up to me in rage and denial. I scoffed at the thick headedness of Chad Dylan Cooper and gave him a look of annoyance as he did the same.

"And it's all on tape" my pretty blue eyes averted to the owner of that voice that held the evil grin and even more so the camera.

I smiled to myself as pride filled me to be in this group, the group of randoms. Zora was no amateur when it came to revenge it seems and well everyone else was getting better. Nico had scrambled to his feet by now suddenly everything about him had changed from blind darko to a mischievous glint in his eye.

I looked to and fro at Zora and Nico trying to understand as he made a quick nod while Chad conversed with Zora and Grady, who by the way I haven't forgotten about him taking Zora in the first place, about the whole camera situation.

Frustration built up inside me as the thought of being out of the loop suddenly hit me. I am never out of the loop; no, I am the center of the loop always knowing all and getting _all the attention. _

I shouted at Chad but he completely ignored me, his only focus on that camera that proved he was flirting with Sonny.

I watched as he had lifted his hands as if to imagine choking Zora, and eventually walking up to the vent that contained Zora and Grady.

I hated not being noticed and decided to shout at Chad even more so. Of course he had tuned out everything making me even more furious than before. Nobody ignores Tawni Hart_, nobody!_

I knew Nico was giving me a look; he was giving me more of those each day I noticed. I stopped shouting at Chad to look at him; he had moved ever so quietly, I never knew he had it in him to be a ninja. To my amazement he was standing on top of one of Chad's coffee tables with his hands in a catching position…waiting.

I whipped back my gorgeous blond hair to look back at Zora, who was taunting Chad by waving around the video camera. His eyes never left it, following it like a lost puppy.

They conversed some more but I had tuned it out quickly; Chad was not the only one with skills.

They had gotten boring real quick so I turned to watch Nico again, he began to wave one of his hands like if he had the answer to a question and the teacher wouldn't call on him so he just simply waved his hand even more frantically. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I continued to watch Nico though. This time I gave _him_ a look, but he didn't seem to notice. Soon I furrowed my brows though, slightly irritated that no one was paying attention to me at the moment.

Tawni Hart does not get ignored!

Suddenly something shiny flew across the dressing room. What in the world? My eyes seemed to be glued to the shiny object as it started to make its landing. It looked like a…I squinted my eyes for a better look…camera?

Zora's camera! She threw the camera—why that dumb amateur brat!

_Bang!_

I averted my eyes to see Chad in mid-air in the process of falling. What was going here!?

**THUD**

Ouch…that didn't look like it felt too good. I winced in pain for him; he had landed solely on his right knee.

Stupid Chad!

He would probably try to sue us for getting hurt. Well, it was _his_ fault. He was the one that had jumped so freaking high and landed _just_ on one knee. I watched in slight shock as he somewhat tumbled over after his knee crashed to the ground.

I decided to see what the rest of the group thought about this new chaotic _revenge_?

Zora's eyes were huge with surprise; she had had a perfect view of the whole leap and fall while Grady just hung his mouth open. Well that's no help; I turned to look back at Nico who had shocked but somewhat proud look in his face as he held the video camera aimed toward the now groaning Chad.

Chad…

He was holding his right knee with his left hand while holding up his right hand. If I knew he wasn't in pain, I would laugh…actually who cares!

I laughed a little high pitched enjoying the moment as Chad gave me one of those looks of hate. I think he was trying to stop my laughter but it became contagious. Grady, apparently the next brave one, followed after me. Soon the all of us were laughing our heads off as Chad grumbled something like…

"You are all gonna die." Well something to that extent which created all the more laughter.

Nico could barely keep his hands steady as the laughter was becoming too much for him. With his free hand, he held it to his stomach in the attempt I guess to stop the pain of the laughing. Grady was hitting the wall beside the vent not being able to contain the hilarity in just laughing but pounding the wall also. Zora put a hand to her mouth trying to hold back the evil snickers and evil smile that crept to her small face.

Who knew that watching someone get hurt could be so funny!?

In our enjoyment of laughing our heads off, we all suddenly noticed Chad trying to stand to his feet. Our laughter slightly subsided to chuckles as we watched his painful attempts to stand. Through my laughter I noticed how he wouldn't use his right hand for nothing but kept it high up as if it was hurt. I also noticed that he never even attempted to move or bend his right knee what so ever.

I began to nibble my nails in agitation. I felt this weird feeling of regret but shoved it aside. Regret would have to mean that I was sorry that it happened or that I wish I wouldn't have been a part of this revenge scheme. It would have to mean _feel_ sorry that we hurt Chad or that we didn't mean to go this far.

I bit my nails harder not realizing the damage I was probably doing to my perfect nails. _Curses!_

I dropped my hands to the vent floor trying to glue them there so I wouldn't bite my nails again. It was an evil habit I had had when I was younger in which my mom would slap my behind every time she caught me doing it.

I only did it when I was really nervous or afraid.

Dang Sonny and her contagious caring ways in which she made me regret Chad getting hurt! I didn't like this, not one bit. The urge to bite them again came again. I clenched my hands in hopes of not being able to see them would help in some way.

_Go ahead…bite them._

My frustration was getting the better of me. I needed to distract myself quick or I would have no nails to bite and that cannot happen to me!

Thankfully Grady helped me in this one.

"Are you—alright?" Grady asked after the silence became too awkward as we still just stared at Chad trying to get to is feet.

Chad turned sharply up to give him an evil stare that said I-want-to-kill-you. Grady gulped and just looked down nervously waiting for an answer of some kind besides the death stare.

Finally after a moment of more awkward silence, "Do I look alright!?" He shouted up and looked at me and Nico also. Chad was now half way standing leaning against the wall for support. I just looked at Nico who looked at Grady who looked at Zora and then Zora looked at Chad.

No one knew what to say or do but stare at the now hurt Chad. Of course the proper response would be to say sorry—in any case…that is not going to come out of my lips!

"Give—me—the—camera—right—now!" He nearly shouted clenching his teeth in clear pain and rage.

Nico looked to me for an answer strangely, I—didn't know what to do. I held the camera uneasily trying to figure out what he should do. Should we really just give him the camera? I mean wasn't he the one that had thrown up in the cafeteria and wasn't he the one that jumped and couldn't land on his own two feet?

I shook my head not totally sure of what I was doing. I could feel Chad's death stare on me suddenly. I fidgeted uncomfortable but continued to shake my head no to Nico.

"Who in hell do you think you are to do this to Chad Dylan Cooper?!"

"Hey! I didn't force you to eat the food and throw up from stupidity and I wasn't the one to flirt with Sonny you twitterpated brat!" I welcomed the attention as Chad gave me a look of horror. Twitterpated…where did that come from? I remember hearing it from like a—movie?

"You are so stupid! You are all!" He motioned to all of with a wave of his left hand. "You worthless group of fake actors with no life but to torment the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper are no more worth anything than gum on the bottom of my shoes!" He smiled a side smile as the words left his mouth unto all of our ears.

"…and if you even think I would flirt with Sonny is to simply say I would I want to break every bone in my body!"

Something simply boiled in my blood as these spat out of his mouth because I knew it was not true and he would probably break every bone in his body to _flirt_ with her again!

"Chad Dylan Cooper you take that back or I'll rip that hair off your conceited, sarcastic, spoiled, twitterpated head of yours!" I screamed in pure frustration at his ignorance or denial of his own feelings.

"For the last time Tawni, I am not twitterpated! My GOD, you…"

Suddenly Chad's dressing room door flew open to the one and only…Sonny Munroe.

**Yes…I am still to my evil ways but bear with me I love getting views from all angles of one moment. It shows something that you didn't see before…idk but as always constructive criticism is appreciated. Please let me know if I captured Tawni correctly in this chapter? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter!! I know it's been a little while, but I have been so horribly busy these past few days. Between work, school, and being sick it was difficult to get anything writing done. But here it is! Please R&R and hope you enjoy!**

**I was Afraid…Ch 13**

I felt an immense urge to walk right out of that room and walk right back in just to make sure that I was seeing what I was seeing. I _may_ be some cause to this clown tent environment I find myself in right now though. I should have known never to barge into a room with a shouting match going on…much less in _Chad's_ dressing room.

It was like one of those science experiments where one thing starts off something else that starts off something else that…etc etc. The exact moment my hand touched that cold metal door handle, I believe that to be the moment it started the oh so awkward seconds and minutes to pass afterwards that only increased in measure.

I had walked into his room expecting somehow the whole group to be standing at Chad yelling some sort of insults or of that nature. I had always been known to be a creative person expecting the unexpected…not today.

Who knew that the one time I had expected something that sounded already crazy to be even more so?

I was afraid I was losing my sanity more and more each day I stayed here, at least the last couple of days anyways.

I am I just accident prone? Or more or less accident _causing_ prone? Because the second I walked in there, Chad stopped shouting and I saw Nico flying with a certain shiny object in his hands. The resounding thud and groan of Nico was not the only thing that flew out.

Dozens of glowing sticks leaped out in fury like firecrackers in all directions when Nico landed hard on his back with only magazines as cushions.

I put a hand to my mouth in shock not expecting that as a welcoming. I was about to rush over to him when I spotted Grady stuck awkwardly half-in half-out Chad's vents groaning. When he noticed I was looking at him with a tilt he gave an upward glance with a half hearted wave of welcome.

"Sup Sonny?" He asked simply, Grady…you gotta love him.

That's when I noticed Chad; he had given Grady the same look as I who was right over him. Actually, wrong…not the same look. His look consisted of pure disdain towards him, yet he didn't move away from the wall where Grady hung over his head? His sharp blue eyes suddenly turned to look at me; I nearly trembled as he gazed at me so intently as if I was the only person there. I wanted to simply run right out of there in fear of this look I couldn't comprehend.

Yet…me being me I couldn't leave without the gang, which by the way, why were they even there? And how _long_ had they been there?

I felt heat rise to my face as the realization that they were probably _watching_ me and Chad from before. I peeled my eyes quickly away from Chad's in embarrassment. It all made sense…to much sense.

Of course they would be nosy enough to go through the vents to see what we were doing. Of course they would be the ones to make noise while trying to be stealthy. And of course that would explain the shouting.

_Dang it_

And suddenly I realized something else as I had turned my attention to Nico. He was still gripping the video camera like none other and it hit me that they brought it. I recognized the skull sticker by the lenses as Zora's and that _of course_ would mean they videotaped the whole thing with me and Chad too.

I wanted to be so mad at them, yet I shook my head in disappointed instead. I heaved a deep sigh and looked shyly up at Tawni who was biting her nails at the moment giving me this fearful look. Funny how she thinks she never does it but I noticed she nibbles them in her sleep.

"Where's Zora?" It was the only question that I felt wouldn't start me shouting. I hated shouting especially with people that I really cared about and who had heard enough already today.

"Zora left?!" Grady asked popping his head up quickly and if I hadn't been in such a downer mood I would have laughed at his attempt to rotate his head around to his left and right to see for himself. I think I'll go in a limb to say she _was_ right beside him and left without notice sometime between the taping and my entrance. She has some serious skills…particular strange set of skills to have at her age but skills nonetheless. Chad looked like he might just snap his head off as he watched from underneath.

Why wasn't he moving away?

"My head hurts." Nico suddenly stated almost randomly getting everyone's attention as he rubbed his sore head gently with his free hand. He sat up slowly wincing every time he moved an inch.

The awkwardness choked up the air as everyone simply stared at Nico, who looked to be in his own world as he stared at the ceiling making faces.

"Get—out—of—my—room!" Chad boomed suddenly making everyone jump.

And just like that, Tawni was gone in seconds…crawling backwards?

I walked as quietly as I could towards Nico in hope Chad would stop giving me this glare. Okay so maybe I had interrupted their shouting match, but we had been just getting back to good terms right? I guess _good_ is not exactly the correct term for Chad and I's normal term. Tolerant term is probably more like it. Just when we were back to the norm he goes insane again.

I kind of get it, I mean he was just having a horrible day and with that ego inflated head of his being popped today; it's not really a wonder that he is like this. Seriously…he threw up today—cameras everywhere, then we he gets trapped in his own dressing room with me, then he comes to find that he was being watched much less with a video camera to show for it? Shoot…I am not in the least surprised he hasn't dragged all of us out by force.

These thoughts surrounded me as I helped Nico to his feet who was began to look up again. I smiled at him for being ridiculous as I realized what he was doing now.

The mirror

I guess Chad is not the only one that appreciates a look from above.

I slyly snatched the video camera from his hand as he distractedly groaned in pain when he stood on his own two feet.

"Come on you, it's not that bad!" I encouraged giving him a pat on his back and guided him to the door. He waved off as he stiffly walked straight forward not looking back to see if I followed.

"See you later G!" He called out as I suddenly remembered poor Grady's predicament.

"_Help_" Grady asked quietly as he squirmed slightly backward, thankfully he knew better than to go forward. Although Chad had a look that said get-the-hell-out-of-here, I turned my attention quickly to Grady.

I tiptoed my way to him trying to avoid eye contact with Chad. I didn't want to know what those majestic, royal blue eyes held in store for me.

**I had really planned in making this one a nice long chapter for you guys but I just didn't have time ******** I know it's kind of short but I have a question for you guys.**

**Would you rather get all their point of views of one scene and get a better/bigger picture of what actually is going on? This is what I have been doing.**

**Or…**

**Would you rather that I just continue the scene by just showing it from one person and the story line probably will go faster? If I do this it probably won't be completely just one person but it move faster than before and I know the past few chapters haven't gone anywhere just different sides with nit pics of what happens next. **

**Please let me know! As always constructive criticism is appreciated! Review please and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you predict/guess what will happen next! Any ideas for me also would be awesome too! Please press the little review button and let me know! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok ah don't hurt me! I know this chapter took a good bit longer but I have no time to myself lately! Between work, school, and church I am surprised I got this one out so quickly. I made it longer for you guys too! Please R&R and hope you enjoy!**

Spinning…spinning…spinning

_Where was my head going? _

The pressure in my head began pounding on my right side as I tried to hold back a wince. I can't make this gorgeous face get wrinkles by stupid _un_manly wincing or by looking weak in front of this particular crowd. It's just not Chad Dylan Cooper's way.

Spinning…spinning…spinning

_.God. _

I may seriously hurt someone right now. I blinked my always perfect blue eyes trying to regain balance if that was even the correct term when you are already on the ground. I felt like I had just been on a rollercoaster that had been placed on a Ferris wheel that just went in circles, circles, and even more circles _at top speed. _

Spinning…spinning…spinning

I think I might throw up.

_**Hell noooo**_.

Not doing that over again today, not for the life of me. I decided maybe getting it over with would be for the best. So…okay in one, two, three!

_**SPINNING…SPINNING…SPINNING**_

I groaned in pure agony as the pounding went from a headache to a 1000% migraine. Not smart Chad not smart and that's when the fun begins.

My knee felt like someone decided to hammer it to a million pieces and then kick it just for fun. My hand felt like one mass block of throbbing pain like in those cartoons when they hit their hand with a hammer or something and it becomes huge and pulsing gigantor thing. I placed my left hand over to my knee while raising my right hand in some hope that doing this would make the pain go away or at least lessen.

No such luck and yet that is only the beginning of my pure horror and pain.

The shrilly squeals of laughter began making me want to pound each and every one of them to the ground. Everything was a blur as my four pains began to throb with, I believe, the full intention of killing me. I know it doesn't make sense, but when does a man who is in pure suffering ever making any sense?

One, head; two, knee; three, hand; and worst of all number four is my ego. They are out to kill me; I can seriously swear that is their intentions to kill me slowly while capturing it all on tape. My peripheral noticed that stupid camera held ever so tightly by darko. I wish I could just destroy, oh not just terminate that tape but destroy. Like dominate so that no camera would ever want to tape me again because I will destroy it so bad.

Well…like not every camera…

Never mind—more laughing…my _head_

I couldn't hold it in any longer, the laughing was killing me inside, I could not hold down the words that I 100% meant at the moment.

"_You are all gonna die."_

I watched their reaction carefully, calculating who I should go after first when I could fully stand on my two feet.

Dang…probably should get on my own two feet by now.

I mentally screamed as the pain shot up and down my body like a poison. I didn't even let my knee touch the ground and the pain was still torture. First attempt…fail. Second attempt…still fail. Third attempt…half fail.

Sort of—I had somehow managed to semi stand/ kneel just under the enemies. I shot daggers through my eyes toward them as Grady gave the pity look which followed a nervous gulp much to my disgust.

Chad Dylan Cooper will not be pitied.

He continued to look down on me which only made me angrier. At least the laughing had subsided some...

"Are you—alright?"

…and I spoke to soon.

What the hell kind of question is that?!

"_Do I look alright?!" _

Crap…I internally groaned wanting a mirror desperately now. Adrenaline pumped through me as I finally took the opportunity of my shock to somewhat lean against the wall for some sort of support.

They just stared at me apparently dumbfounded that I wouldn't be okay from just completely biting the dust just a few moments ago. I waited one more second as everything inside was beginning to build up like a volcano. My patience was dying every second that passed without a word and I lost it when I noticed the camera again.

"Give—me—the—camera—right—now!" I clenched my teeth as everything inside felt like I might explode from pain and rage.

Silence…

I—I wanted to close my fists in frustration but my right hand, well in actuality it was my three main fingers that were _hurt._ That wasn't the point though; the wheels began to turn in my head suddenly. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, this does not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. No one gets revenge on Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it. No one…

I watched as my migraine began to really take action and kill me. My eyes felt like fire was coming out of them as I watched Nico and Tawni exchange uneasy shakes and nods of the head. I knew they weren't about to give me the camera.

"Who in hell do you think you are to do this to Chad Dylan Cooper?!" Were they that stupid to think to do this to me? Pain throbbed but something began to click inside as I gestured to all of them. This was not the end of this war, they may have won this battle but I will _destroy_ them like that camera. I stared up at Tawni wanting to aim my death eyes on anyone.

"Hey! I didn't force you to eat the food and throw up from stupidity and I wasn't the one to flirt with Sonny you twitterpated brat!" She seethed.

_Whoa_…my breath stopped for a second as I heard the words in the same sentence. Flirt…Sonny… and twitterpated. I swallowed as my migraine suddenly increased and decreased at the same time. Flirt…up…Sonny…down…twitterpated…up.

Well that's just _fan-tast-ic._

Sonny…why does everything go right back to her no matter what?

I shuddered slightly afraid of how she had this way of making this way. I feel so…different around her. The world I had created to revolve around me suddenly spun backwards around her. It defied everything in me, but she still was able to do it and she had no idea she did this! It made me insane and just the mention of her name gets me off track.

Curses

I needed to counteract Tawni's words soon or it would appear that I was _twitterpated._ Chad Dylan Cooper is not twitterpated. He is not and never shall be. Now Chad Dylan Cooper has twitterpated _fans_ and what not but he is not. It's pure ludicrous to even think that or even imagine it! Stupid, stupid blondie.

"You are so stupid! You are all!" I motioned to all of with a wave of my left hand. They were pissing me off just looking at me like I was insane. "You worthless group of fake actors with no life but to torment the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper are no more worth anything than gum on the bottom of my shoes!"

I was seriously getting sick of this, this does not happen to CDC. There are in my freaking room, and were _spying. _I practically snarled at them as they continued to gaze at me. I felt the intensity of their shocked but glaring faces, yet I brushed it off like a man.

I cannot get them, or shall I say _refuse_, to let them continue in the brainwashing of Tawni that _I_ am twitterpated. This had to stop; I can't afford to be associated with Sonny in that way or any way in fact, the less about _us_ the better. Rumors start and before you know it my already bruised ego will be tarnished by little miss sunshine. I can't let that happen, I don't care about her. I refuse to think that what happened in here before between Sonny and I was flirting. I may charm people but I do not flirt with the enemy.

"…and if you even think I would flirt with Sonny is to simply say I would I want to break every bone in my body!"

And that would be saying a lot considering it feels like I broke my knee and fingers already. I fixated my eyes upon Tawni who looked like she might crawl out of the vent and slap me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you take that back or I'll rip that hair off your conceited, sarcastic, spoiled, twitterpated head of yours!"

A grinding ache echoed in my heart as her words rushed to my ears. One, she better not touch my hair or so help me she will be bald my next morning and that is a CDC promise, two, she mentioned twitterpated again, and lastly, if felt like I was lying to myself as the weight of an anchor pounded upon my _conscious._

She has got to _stop_ with that word!

"For the last time Tawni, I am not twitterpated! My GOD, you…"

Suddenly my door whipped open to none other than Sonny.

Oh my God, oh my God…

My pulse skyrocketed, explaining the worse migraine, as everything inside tensed. Everything began to blur and all I could see was that dang cute face.

I quickly heard a loud thud and saw a fireworks show of glow sticks.

I looked over to Nico…

_Deserved him right_.

As the saying goes, what goes around comes around. I would have smiled or made a remark until I heard movement from above. I looked up sharply only to be met with a red, quite large face near my gorgeous one. I couldn't hide the fact that it disgusted me in so many levels as we both awkwardly looked at each other for a moment. He groaned, but in a weird way. I don't know why it was different but it was. It had humorous tint to it oddly, how in hell does a guy find humor being stuck half in and out of a vent? It just didn't make sense.

"Sup Sonny?" He asked incredulously with a shy wave.

Something like an explosion of warmth filled me as I suddenly turned my eyes sharply to look at her again. My legs felt like jell-o, well really my left leg since that was the one touching the ground at the moment, as I sucked in my breath. She had a mixture of concern and fear in those beautiful coffee eyes of hers as she glanced at me.

I couldn't help but stare at her as the words I had said earlier haunted me. The guilt ambushed me suddenly, not giving me time to make an excuse to brush it off.

I watched surprisingly to see her blush a deep red as she peeled away from my intense gaze. I wanted to leap towards her to look in her eyes again, but every ounce of my body refused.

I couldn't hide the curiosity in my eyes as I watched her shake her head when she turned her attention to Nico with the camera practically shining and look up slowly to Tawni. I waited in expectation…was she going to react the same as I had. She had to know they were watching us with a video camera.

"Where's Zora?" She asked quietly, not one ounce of anger etched her solemn face, but only disappointment.

Spinning…Spinning…Spinning

_**Not again!**_ I nearly shouted at my frustration.

I closed my eyes in confusion and ache. This didn't make sense…_she_ didn't make sense. How did she do it? I had shouted and nearly attacked them when I found out and she asks where Zora was?!

Wait…I shot up my head only to my pain to see Grady just chilling as before and there was no Zora. Why that little _brat_!

"Zora left!?" He suddenly asked…well he is the sharpest one…

I watched as steam began to come out of my head watching his _attempts_ to look to his sides.

"My head hurts." I slowly turned to look over at Nico who was rubbing his head at the moment.

_It better hurt you idiot_

The shiny object caught my attention as he almost flaunted it while he slowly sat up. I wanted to tackle him at the moment, but yet again my body said no way in hell.

I had been quiet the whole time Sonny had entered until I noticed Nico admiring himself with my ceiling mirror.

That was it, I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed my space or I might just explode with all this anger and nausea inside.

"Get—out—of—my—room!" I boomed releasing some of the built-up rage inside. I felt like I shocked the tarnations out of all of them…especially Grady. I almost felt bad because he couldn't even move at the moment and he I might have popped his ears. Notice my words…almost.

Tawni was gone in seconds…I don't know exactly how neither do I care right now.

I watched as Sonny as quietly as possible tip toed to Nico. I sighed in a mixture of emotions—relief, frustration, and confusion. I was relieved that they were finally listening, frustrated because my insides twisted as I watched Sonny help Nico to his feet, and confusion because of my twisted heart.

I glared at her in my attempt to see fault…she had to have done something to do this to me. It was her fault…all her fault. This cannot be happening to me, the way she changes my thought process in seconds. One moment I say I don't care, and the next I'm gazing at her willing her to look at me.

I was afraid of her like she had a power over me or something.

Wasn't I just the one saying why she was afraid of me? Maybe we were both afraid of each other…but why?

"Come on you, it's not that bad!" I shook my head, I had been spacing out. I refocused my eyes to see Nico stiffly heading towards the door Sonny being his guide. She patted him on the back while he said his goodbye to G.

G?

"_Help"_ I heard from above.

_Ohhhhh_

Grady was attempting to move backwards but gravity had other plans. Oh he better not fall on me or so help me…I might die.

I nearly squirmed when I felt those majestic eyes on me… I quickly glanced to her when she quickly looked up to Grady. I could feel her tensing as she got closer to me.

Look at me Sonny; I nearly begged as she was only a few feet away still stubbornly looking at Grady. I knew she was waiting for me to move, but my body wasn't about to do anything at the moment.

"Please move," she barely whispered still refusing to at me.

I instantly jumped out of my spot as if she had a remote to me.

Spinning…Spinning…Spinning

I didn't care anymore, everything felt slightly numb anyways. I suddenly realized I was standing, well sort of…I had my right knee slightly lifted above the ground but somehow I was managing to keep my balance.

She furrowed her brows as if in deep in thought as my gaze was solely on her. I could tell she was trying to think of a way to get Grady out without getting him hurt. If it was me I probably would just yank him out, he might get a bruise but so what? He's a man right?

**Hope you liked it! Alright for future notice I don't know when the next chapter will be up it could tomorrow or like next week. Ha it just depends sorry! Oh also my all time goal is to get to 50 reviews but my average review for each chapter recently is like 2 or 1 so please review! Trust me when I say that it will make me write faster. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and please let me know what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's short. But I just didn't have a ton of time to write! Thank you for the R&Rs and story alerts! Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as I can…of course don't know if it would be by tomorrow or next week. I'll try to write another longer chapter before next week but the latest will by next week!**

"You kids sure have a knack in getting in trouble."

Why oh _why_ did I get the security guard to help Grady get out?

I scrunched my nose in uneasiness; I could feel someone's piercing blue eyes staring me down as deliberately kept my eyes away. If not for Grady, I would have run out of there in seconds; yet I couldn't leave the poor fella stuck with Chad. Who knew what he would do…probably just yank him out and get him _hurt. _

"Ow!!" Grady winced as the guard hushed him.

"Now this only hurt for a second…or well maybe a little longer. Your know what? Don't worry about it kid." He said with a nervous laugh and wave of his hand like it was nothing. He was positioned right under him, both arms extended to Grady's stomach to heave him out.

I fiddled with my hands hoping Grady wouldn't get hurt as his expression showed pure terror.

"I don't think I like this idea…" He wheezed, trying to stop the madness by waving his hands frantically. I was a few steps to the right trying to give Grady encouragement with thumbs up and a million dollar smile. He anxiously gave one back slightly distracted for just one moment.

"One…two…"

"Wait!! No!!" I heard the clang and echo through the vents as Grady began to kick with all his might to prevent the countdown. He desperately tried to grab for anything near as I was frozen in my spot. I would have stopped the whole thing, but I was anxious to get the heck out of there.

"Three!" The guard yelled seemingly to be deaf and blind at the time pulling against Grady's plaid shirt to achieve the goal of release.

I watched in surprise and slight humor to see Grady be practically launched from the vent towards…Chad. I don't know why it was so, but the look of _oh crap_ on Chad's face was far too great not to enjoy…at least not partially. Something squeezed inside though when I had looked at that face of his. I had been avoiding it the whole time the security guard came, but it was inescapable now.

"NO!" was all that was heard as Grady made impact directly on Chad. I was afraid Chad was a goner…you know when something hits something else really hard it makes a noise so loud you know it had to hurt…that was what I heard.

"Ouch" echoed between me and the guard. The words fit perfectly unfortunately.

"Uh-Mr. Cooper, you alright son?" The man warily asked still standing in place, apparently glued to the floor much to my joy.

Dang

I slowly knelt down to see the damage, trying to slow down my drag racing heart. Grady was planted completely on top of poor Chad. I waited for them to move, but neither seemed up to it yet. Both held the painful expression of touch me I might die.

I looked up at the man hoping he had finally decided to move but nope. He adjusted his glasses and looked at me expectantly. That's just brilliant…maybe I could get some sketch ideas from this? Hmmmm

Before I knew it I had started spacing out that was until I heard the soft groan of Grady as he slowly shifted to the right by me. Suddenly I heard a sharp gasp of breath as Chad coughed painfully when the weight of Grady was off his chest.

"I should sue." I heard Chad say under his breath sarcastically.

"Why you jerk!" I exclaimed, not in the mood for his _Chadness_ at the moment.

"My head…" Grady whispered bringing his hands to his ears.

"Sorry Grady!" He nodded slowly still keeping his hands to his ears.

"_**My**_ head…" Chad followed suit but with only his left I quickly noticed. What was up with him anyway?

I sneered at him, ready to bounce out of there at any second but held myself together for Grady who was still had his hands to his ears. I shook his arm lightly trying to get his attention; I really wanted to get out of there. He of course gave me a confused look.

"Let's go."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Grady shouted much to me and Chad's delight. He grimaced holding his left hand even closer to his ear than before while I shook Grady's arm a little harder this time. His face expressed the look of what-are-you-doing-I-don't-get-it.

I sighed in—I don't even know, I was just wanted to get out of there and everything seemed to try to stop me.

"Well I think it's about time you boys get to your feet." The guard finally said as the awkward silence was deadening. Grady popped his head giving the guard an odd look to.

"WHAT DID…" I hauled him up suddenly using all my strength while catching everyone in surprise.

Grady complained but I knew he wasn't hurt or well, that hurt, Chad had been his cushion anyways. I basically dragged him to the exit giving a quick thank you to the guard without looking back. I was afraid to look back and see what those sharp eyes said to me. Everything was a mess between Chad and I. I was afraid to know what he thought of me…really thought of me. A part of me begged to know and the other part, the chicken side, begged to never know in stale fear.

Fear—that was a word that had been a friend of mine for awhile, it gripped me and paralyzed me like a shot. I hate shots by the way, scare me to death. But fear was my compass and guide when choices came my way sometimes, well basically when it came to Chad. The man had a way of making me shake in fear. I don't even know exactly why either, something just twists inside no matter what when I see or even hear his name said.

"_Quit your staring young man; now let me help you up."_

That was the last thing I heard as I drifted away from his dressing room with Grady. I losing my self control—everything inside screamed to go towards Chad. What did he mean quit your staring?

"Are you alright?" I asked Grady, genuinely concerned and also genuinely trying to get Chad out of my head.

"What a crazy day" he commented absently. I nodded quickly in agreement, all things forgiven and all things slowly rotating back to normal.

"Hey, how did you end up with the camera?" He suddenly asked looking down at my hands.

I tilted my head…"Huh?"

I looked down and what you know there was a camera in my hands. How did that happen?

**I actually had a totally different idea for this chapter but this chapter had a mind of its own. Sadly it's short ******** but it just felt like a good spot to stop and for sake of time also a good place to stop. Please review and let me know how it was! As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated and again I say with emphasis…REVIEW! Please it helps me write and know what I am doing right and wrong! So press that little button down there and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was Afraid... Chapter 16**

**Back! Sorry it's been so long; I plan to have another chapter up in a couple of days the latest! I know it's been slow progress with the chapters but it is actually going somewhere lol. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Lol I had to get creative in order to post this, it wouldn't let me up load for some reason?**

_What do we do now?_

That is a question that I'll let someone answer at the moment.

_What do we do now?_

Nope, not going to think about it, and definitely not going to answer.

_What do we do now?_

Shut up! My goodness this is so frustrating! I can't do frustrating! It'll make me look less pretty! I scrunched my nose trying to ignore the nagging voice in my head.

_What do we…_

"Shut up!" I screamed waking the snoozing Sonny.

"Huh?" She asked drowsily slightly lifting her head and squinted her soft brown eyes towards me.

"Uh…"

She smiled one of those make-you-feel-better smiles. "As long as you weren't talking to me, I'm fine." She stated with a sly grin, she was basically up now with a mischievous look in her eyes. I gave a look of curiosity, trying to comprehend how she could be like this. She wakes from my scream and smiles? Pshh you can't even get me to smile waking up if you had Edward Cullen trying. Waking up is simply evil in my vocabulary. I mean who likes to wake up from _sleeping_? And then you have to deal with bed head hair and…and it just appalls me.

"Earth to Tawni." Sonny piped in starting to stretch her arms to be fully awake. She held a small smile while closing her eyes in some serene peace.

"You finally awake sleepy head?" I asked not feeling like explaining why I had screamed earlier.

She nodded her head continuing to hold that grin on her face, Sonny could never just _not_ be Sonny for too long. It's just simply unnatural for her.

Like me not being pretty, it just can't happen. It's against the laws of the universe, I didn't make the law and neither can I complain.

"So how long was I out?" she asked finally lifted herself off the couch and onto the fuzzy rug.

"Just about thirty minutes I think, oh and we are due on set in fifteen!" I said suddenly having a fantastic time when I turned to my vanity. Boy, do I love that reflection. I puckered my lips and batted my eyes enjoying the sweet, beloved reflection of mine. I could practically see Sonny roll her eyes as I smiled to myself loving to annoy her. She brought out this playful, caring side out of me that I couldn't stop.

Dang her awesome skills in this, she had even done this to Chad. That's when I know its pure skill. Who knew someone could bring that side out of Chad? Chad…

Don't want to even think about him right now, not exactly the happiest memories of my life. He made me break a nail!

It's been a week since the long lists of incidences have past. Now the stage of awkwardness and anticipation has engulfed the So Random group as we await the revenge of Chad. So far, nothing yet but I have a nagging feeling he has something up his sleeve. He hasn't retaliated nor has a truce been called which only leads to the idea that he is waiting for the perfect moment.

Suddenly, I awoke from my train of thoughts to look at Sonny again. Something was off about her…I couldn't put a finger on it but I felt her putting on a façade. I knew she wasn't all Sonny right now…I knew she hadn't forgotten about Chad…and I knew that she knew that I knew that she was partially faking.

I gave her a slight smile to let her know to continue, better cloudy sunshine then none at all. She nodded understanding.

She slowly walked over to me, keeping her eyes to the ground. Shoot, I knew she wanted to talk about something seriousish. I quickly and _blindly_ grabbed for anything behind me on my vanity.

"Tawni"

"Huh?" I asked nonchalantly but heart running miles. I put the mystery object in front of me to make her think I was busy. I positioned it so that it was blocking my view of her, well partially.

"You know that is pencil, right?"

"Uh…yeah of course!" I was poking the edge in a desperate attempt to show my fascination in the stupid pencil.

_"Tawn"_

"Hmm?" I could feel my walls crumbling down hearing her say her nickname for me. It always meant it was some type of moment whether serious or fun. It wasn't the actual name, but the way she said it made me regret ignoring her. I sighed slightly irritated and slightly submitting to her to those caring ways of hers. I placed the pink sparkly pencil down to look her in the eyes.

She fiddled with her fingers while I waited for her to begin; I knew something had been irking her for some time. I crossed my arms hoping it wouldn't take too long; we had rehearsal in like five or so minutes.

"Well…"

"Just spill it!" I encouraged my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Never mind"

"Don't you dare!" I yelled, she had gotten me all excited and then she decides not to say? Oh no she better not!

She hung her head, deep in thought. What did she want to tell me? I wanted and didn't want to know.

"How about I tell after rehearsal, we don't even have enough time anyways." she offered quietly while gesturing towards the door.

I rolled my eyes in response but stood nonetheless.

"Fine, but the second we are done, you are so totally spilling." I gave her a very serious look which she gave a very sunny smile in reply.

"Deal, and plus it's more of a question than a spill by the way."

What in the world did she want to ask? I nodded my head, but I knew I was probably giving that stupid look of I-am-confused. We walked ever so slowly to rehearsal; we both knew we could have waited a few minutes but oh well. Sonny began to trace her fingers across the wall as we trekked through the hall.

The silence between was somewhat unnerving yet peaceful at the same time. Sonny seemed really focused and determined so I simply kept my mouth shut. I was use to her chatter box mouth of hers; it was strange and rare to see otherwise.

Shoot!

Why should I care if she isn't her usual talkative, sunny self. I was afraid she was at it again, man she was good. She wasn't even doing anything and I still cared!

Suddenly I heard shuffled footsteps down the hall like if someone was limping or something.

_Oh yeah…  
_

I gritted my teeth, already knowing who was down the hall. Sonny immediately stopped touching the wall to walk/watch him pass.

We both watched, slightly horrified to see him in such a state, as he limped painfully and slowly. Each step seemed to take so much effort. I looked in his eyes to see the determination to lift each foot and place it down. He accompanied his look with grunts and winces, completely looking straight ahead. I don't think he had even seen us yet, thankfully.

He had caused enough trouble with the press and now he got the pity card. Dang that stupid Tween Weekly, just as I had predicted, sort of, the picture that was the front cover was a collage of the whole incident. The throw up scene, her snatching phones (I don't even know how they got that), they staring at each other, and then none other than the last and hugest was the picture where Sonny held unto Chad's arm to lead him out. The cover read in huge bold yellow printed title: _More Than Meets the Eye! _

The rest of the magazine consisted of stories and pictures of the two and predicting a dating topic. They were already trying to make couple names for them!

I can remember watching the look in those eyes of Sonny when she laid eyes on that cover. To my great surprise, she didn't read past the front page but laid it down where she found it and never touched it again to my knowledge. Of course, as soon as she left I attacked that thing. I had to see what they said about me!

**I don't know why, it just seemed fitting to stop there. Well as always, constructive criticism is appreciated. Please I ask ask ask that you review! I love to read the reviews and it would be great to get more than one! So please, it won't take long at all! Just press that little button and let me know what you think! I know I somewhat jumped ahead but I had planned on doing that a long time ago, lol but I had gotten caught up in all their point of views. Oh also let me know if my characters are "in character" or a little OOC, it helps to know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised, here is the next chapter! See I told you I could do it, had some free time this weekend and this is what happens. So I hope you enjoy and if I can, I'll try to write another one for tomorrow! We'll see, no promises but I am going to try!**

Think baby _steps_…

One _step _at a time…

One _foot_ in front of the other…

Nothing _to_ it…

I can _do_ this…

**I **_**can't**_** do this!** Oh my God, make the freaking pain stop. I paused to lean against the wall, trying to slow down my irregular breathing as I tried to rest. I blinked back my eyes and ran my left hand through my golden, _perfect _hair. This can't be happening to me, there is something wrong with this whole picture.

What am I doing?!

I'm a man. I need to take this like a man. I shifted my weight from the wall only to notice I had been leaning on Sonny's face. I nearly tripped on my feet jumping back like a scared squirrel. I put a hand to my heart in no exaggerating way just to shut up my accelerating heart. Stupid wall – stupid picture of Sonny – stupid…heart?

The better question would be what am I doing?!

I hung my head as my right knee began to throb, well that's just beautiful. Dang…this entire place! I stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to calm myself down. It's been a week. What hell of a week it has been. I wish I could just erase that whole week out of my life. Like I could just crumble it up like a piece of paper and shoot it in the trash can and never think about it again. I sighed heavily wishing and willing it was just that easy.

A week of hell it has been I repeated in my head. I inhaled and exhaled, it's about time to get going again. I winced, already waiting for the pain to kick in as I lifted my knee to continue my journey on set. One might call me insane to take the long way to get to my set but there is reason for this uncanny act.

I had definite motive and scheme to my actions as I slowly and painfully made my way.

Guilt is a powerful force not to be reckoned with and I was going to make all use of it. Hell, I know what it can do. Certain people had a very skillful knack in making me feel this stupid way. Not going to mention any names…not going to think of a certain…

Get a hold of yourself! I clenched my hands indescribable regretting it in seconds.

Stupid left hand…

I had to distract myself; I couldn't go on like this. It was getting truly pathetic; I can't revert to talking to myself. What could I do?

Hmmm?

My options were wide open so I tried to think of the future instead of the past and present. Sounded good, now let's see here…it's the afternoon so after filming what am I doing?

What was it? I know I had something I had to do this night, it had to be important if I was going. What was it again? Shoot! Ah I'll probably remember later, alright let's see in the very near future what I am up to?

Ah yes, torment the randoms with guilt trips. It was their fault I am like this, they are so freaking lucky I haven't pulled a lawsuit; I don't even know what's holding me back. So what if I was the one that had jumped and landed, I was being blackmailed. I know some of the best lawyers in this town; I could get away with murder and be proven innocent with these guys. What's stopping me from doing more than guilt trips?

The words…_"Why you jerk!" _ever so slightly bull horned in my head as I shut my eyes from the memory. I can't be thinking of the past right now!

I trudged on clenching my teeth, trying to hold back the temptation to run the past week all over again in my head. It's like I wanted to torture myself with thoughts and mistakes of the past. Isn't it already enough that my reputation has been ruined by Sunshine?

Great

I grunted in my frustration from my undisciplined thoughts. They had a mind of their own in an odd way of context. Whatever, it didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was battle I fought every second to control this…this…beast.

I don't know what else to call this side_, creature_, which kept over riding my judgment; it was like Chad Dylan Cooper was losing Chad Dylan Cooper. What in hell was happening to me?

I'll tell you what is happening to me…okay never mind. I don't know what is happening to me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get confused…he has all the answers, _right_?

Maybe that was it, I get it now…sort of. I was losing myself because I didn't have all the answers to Sonny Munroe. I couldn't put her in a category besides different, and that was slowly but surely killing me. Maybe that was why I was slightly afraid of her; I never knew what she was going to do next exactly. I simply could not control myself properly in front her for the life of me.

It's _sickening. _

I grunted in my response to my _ridiculous_ conclusion. It wasn't logical, yet Sonny Munroe wasn't indeed logical in many ways. Like when the next day of the incident I found the article with the nauseating title, _More Than Meets the Eye_, I found a tape next to it titled "destroy or be held liable" on my coffee table in my dressing room. I remember that moment, the moment that hurt more than my knee. The twist in my heart had been unbearable as I had been so shocked and numb.

I _knew_ what that tape held, and I knew _who_ had put it there along with the article. I had to sit down for a few minutes before I could recuperate from the pure daze I was in. I think I had seen stars or maybe that was my imagination playing tricks on me. I don't know, I just remember leaving there as fast I could, which wasn't that fast with my limp.

Stupid knee and stupid doctor that talked about my knee, pshh I don't need no stupid crutches. So what if I have Anter…something something, I think it was called ALC…no. ACL, yeah something like that, but sure of hell am I not wearing crutches. So what if I want to vomit every time I put my knee down or that it has buckled a few times and I nearly landed head first.

You know what I say…_screw it._

So what if it is swelling and it hurts like hell, you know what I say…**Crap!**

Dang it, I can hear those familiar footsteps from anywhere. Suddenly all my bravado darted in a million directions away from me. Shoot!

I knew they were headed this way…Sonny and Tawni. Alright, play it cool, it's not like it's the first time you have seen them this week. Just act normal, think…think…THINK!

Oh my God, they are almost right by me. Crap, okay—just ignore them, play it cool and let them see what they did to me. I won't even look them in the eye, no—just look forward and don't give them a glance.

I carried on, fighting my hardest to not look Sonny in the eye; I was dying to know what they would say. Pity? Hate? Spite? Pride? Stubborn? What was she saying?!

It took all the determination I had not to turn around, everything seemed in slow motion as I slowly made my way and they slowly made their way. Why were they walking so freaking slow?!

We slowly past each other as I felt the burning looks of the two girls. I was nearly shaking as I knew Sonny was staring at me and watching me limp like an idiot. Come on, just a few more seconds and I'll be out of the ballpark.

We past each other, they had slowed down like someone would do if they saw a car wreck in the side of the road. What did they think of me? I mean most people don't laugh when they see a car wreck right?

Ah, whatever at least we have passed and I am almost home free!

Suddenly I felt my knee weakening and I knew and felt the horror as my knee gave out leaving me tripped up.

I tried to grasp for anything near as fumbled onto the hard ground. My God someone is going to die! Thankfully, I hadn't made a face plant but I was on all my fours. I swear if there is a camera somewhere, I will kill somebody.

Out of nowhere I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder, I nearly ran into the wall as shot up onto my knees which hurt like hell by the way.

"Uh—sorry, are you…you okay Chad?" I heard a soft voice pierce my ears. I regretfully looked up to see the one and only looking down at me concern written all over her face. I couldn't rip my eyes from hers as I stared trying to fight the madness. I did what any _man_ would do when a girl asks if they are alright.

I shrugged my shoulder harshly away from her touch, "Of course I'm fine." I popped my collar and gradually made my way to stand. She shook her head and smiled a little, "Of course you are Chad Dylan."

I nodded hating the way she said my first and middle name, I brushed the imaginary dust from me as she just shook her head again. I could tell she was patronizing me, and suddenly a weight lifted from my shoulders. She was calling a silent truce and I readily agreed.

"You seriously need to fix these uneven floors, Munroe, someone could get hurt." I winked and continued to walk/limp on, the pain just a little less than before.

**So what is going to happen next? Hmm? Review and let me know what you thought and what you guess is going to happen next! I have some ideas but would love to hear what you think! As always, constructive criticisms is appreciated and please remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here it is! Trying to figure out if I did a good job on this chapter or not. I don't know; I'll let you decide that. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"_Spill it!"_

Those are the immediate words that scream into my ear the moment rehearsal finished. My goodness, I didn't think she had that good of a memory. Filming for over three hours and she didn't waste a second upon the last word _cut_ was shouted. I quickly averted my eyes as Nico and Grady both tilted their heads casually toward us.

I shook my head, silently smirking to myself as their obnoxiousness set in.

"So…oh you think we're listening?" Nico asked innocently as he and Grady slowly backed away. "Oh no! We are just…uh…"

"Obvious?" Tawni finished for them twirling her hair impatiently.

Grady put his hands on his hips, which induced a laugh from me while he began to explain _why_ their heads leaned in when Tawni said spill it.

"I have been suffering an earache for your information and Nico," he gestured toward him while keeping his eyes to us, "has begun to share my symptoms which have been causing us to lean our heads so we don't suffer!" He stated being completely serious, actually seriously good acting I must add.

Nico nodded his head in agreement while putting a hand to his chin as if in very deep thought. Oh goodness these boys, although I do have to give credit to Grady for coming up with that in the spur of the moment. Tawni rolled her eyes as she grabbed my arm, dragging us away from the nosy troop.

"_Awe, come on_!" Nico shouted when our figures disappeared to _chat _in our dressing room about our unfinished conversation.

Tawni was brimming with excitement as I tried to walk as slowly as possible, truly not wanting to talk about it now. I didn't really want to know anymore, things were just starting to look up and maybe it would be for the best not to know certain things. Certain things involving Chad, I mean we have just gotten back to normal. This whole week, the media not being much help, has been so awkward and tense.

Of course, we are a group of actors and actresses, so to the naked eye everything had _appeared_ just to be fine and dandy. Besides the magazine covers and reporters, nothing had been out of the ordinary. To the world, the thing we have tonight appears to be a great idea but I only dread in fear. Only thing that has been absent in the studios is Chad and I's bickering, and I know this will not and does not make any sense. But I had kind of _missed _seeing him scowl and click his tongue at me while giving that twinkle in his eye. The way our fights would escalate until one of us would just storm off in pure frustration. The way we would press each other's button just for the pure fun of it and watch with pure delight how mad we could get other.

But that was the past; now maybe we could get close to it, yet never the exact same. We are on a new and totally different path because of what has happened between us. The consequence now is that our present haunts us at every corner as _couple_ names spread like wild fire.

Ha, what would they think if they knew what _really_ was happening in this place and between Chad and I?

Of course, the media doesn't get or want that picture of two frenemies in a fight and the word couple in the farthest realm of reality. Oh no, they _want_ the fact that two famous actors could be dating. Well let me just say— are they twisted in the mind? Like seriously, I don't even know where they get this kind of stuff.

But anyways, what I do know is that things are different. A silent but strong truce has been called and made which makes me only want to look to the future. I could only but wish to forget the past and breathe this air of the present and rest it in as long as I can. I feel like I am being choked of oxygen when the past unfolds to me.

This is why I walk so slowly and pray that Tawni had short term memory at the moment. I gave her a nervous smile accompanied with a sigh as she pointed to the door to open. Were we already at the dressing room? I was afraid to revisit the past even if only for a moment.

Yet…

I moved my hand to open our door, chilled by the cold door handle. My body tensing as the squeak of the door opening erupting into my ears and taking each step ever so carefully.

"Can you go any slower?!" Tawni teased driving me forward into the room and closing the door hastily.

I smiled at her for her actual interest which actually seemed sincere.

"A little eager I see Tawn?" I teased back, trying to procrastinate as much as possibly could.

"Tawni Hart is eager for nothing! Everything is eager for Tawni!" She responded whipping her hair back and turning to face her mirror. She smiled and winked to herself before quickly turning around again to face me.

"Of course, of course…how could I forget?" I smirked knowing to well how easy it was to distract her.

"Now…spill girly."

"Uh…" Unfortunately, she could have the most stubborn memory at times which was not working out for my benefit.

"You wanted to say something—so say it!" She raised her eyebrows growing more and more impatient. And I guess I should be grateful, it's definitely not every day I have her attention like this. It's more like I have to fight tooth and nail for a split second of her interest.

I fiddled with my hands…you know what? Whatever to what I thought earlier, curiosity burns too strong and what is really holding me back?

"What happened in Chad's dressing room a week ago?" I saw her purse her lips, but I wasn't even done yet. "What happened to Chad?"

"Uh…well…uh," was all that sputtered out as Tawni looked at me nervously. "Let's sit!" She added running to a seat by her vanity. I rolled my eyes, now she was the one procrastinating. I walked slowly to the nearest seat by me waiting for an awkward reply. I really didn't know what to expect as an answer.

"I mean…it's just been bothering me and stuff." I offered watching how she was so fidgety. I had to internally laugh at her nervousness; this was definitely going to be interesting. The question _made_ Tawni nervous, _Tawni_? ; I knew I was in for one heck of an answer.

"Uh yeah—about that…" She paused taking a quick scan across the room, probably for a distraction.

"Tawni," I watched how her eyes hit everything single object in that room before they met my eyes.

"Well—well what about you sunshine? Why did you _give_ Chad the tape?" She asked in total desperation which made me shut my eyes for a moment. I had to answer this as carefully as I possibly could…how can you answer a question that you don't know _why_, it just happened? Why did I give Chad the tape back? A very good question indeed, but I felt the need to be completely honest with her.

"Tawni, I don't know why…I—I just did." I could feel her pensive eyes watch as blood rushed to my cheeks.

An awkward silence ensued, vacuuming up the air in the room slowly as we both sat in deep reflection and bewilderment. There were so many questions running through my head, yet so little answers. Why did I give the tape back to Chad? How did Tawni find out about that? Why am I so lost?

Stupid questions…

Why did everything have to be so complicated and so out of order? I felt trapped in a maze and the only way out was to find the cheese. I kept and _kept_ making the wrong turns only getting more and _more _lost that I don't even know what the goal is anymore. What am I striving for?

Suddenly a single person came to mind that made me tremble.

He was definitely, absolutely, out of the question, no way ever my goal! Was my brain trying to…I don't even know how to finish that.

"What _are_ you thinking about?" Tawni asked giving one of the oddest looks I had even been given.

"What _do_ you mean?" I asked, raising my brows feeling my cheeks burn even more than before.

She pointed to my tomato face, "Oh I _do_ think you know what I mean."

"Hey, well you didn't answer my question anyways?" I pointed out, desperately hoping to get her off my back. She stared at me for a moment looking as if she was piercing my soul. I couldn't hold her gaze and dropped my eyes down acting like I was truly interested in my fiddling hands. From my peripheral, I could see her nod her head quickly as if she had made up her mind about something.

"Fine then," she folded her arms and sucked in her breath like one would do when they are about to tell a little child a story.

**For some reason, Sonny is one of the hardest to write…lol she thinks too much. I don't know but let me know what you thought! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and again I must say again please review! Trust me, they don't take that long and I'll try to write faster the more reviews I get!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it took a little while and I kind of put this up late, but I thought you wouldn't mind! If you don't know already, this story is actually coming to an end soon. Maybe a few more chapters or so, lol depends. Hope you enjoy though!**

I began slowly, watching her overwhelmed expression as I spoke quietly and carefully. I knew full well that my words were going to have impact in that soft little heart if the whole truth was spoken. So I did what any _in_sane person would do…

Let me put it this way…the truth was put to very large lengths of vagueness.

I never once said Chad. The word _he_ was sufficient enough in the strangest way. I gave little specifics; neither of us seemed desiring for it either. Vague was not even close to how big of a picture I made that story.

I had started slow, beginning to the point where the gang had huddled and made a plan to go through the vents, yet the more I spoke the faster I went. I couldn't stop or slow if I tried now. I simply wanted to get the story over with and scream at myself for even telling her. Why?

Why did I tell her? Why am I mad at myself that I am telling her? Why should I care that it looks like she is disappointed? Why do I care that I wish I could take it all back? Why!?

This isn't supposed to happen!

I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care that she is giving one of her soft, kind looks towards me. I shouldn't care.

BUT…

Man I hate that word.

I was afraid how she had this effect on anyone in contact with her. This contagious little ball of sunshine could make anyone _human_. She made you turn into something you never wanted to be and that is to be vulnerable. To admit when you have made a mistake, to let your pride melt away, and to rely on a friend when you can't hold yourself together.

That girl has so much and I think she doesn't even know it.

Well on with the story!

"And so that was when _he_ landed on his knee funny…the rest you can figure out." I shrugged my shoulders to show I wasn't going to say more about the topic and she simply nodded her head understandably.

"Thanks" she breathlessly spoke. Of course, an awkward silence soon followed and neither of us looked each other in the eye. Maybe about a minute passed when words soon scared us to death.

"You sure left out a lot!"

A sharp gasp escaped my lips while Sonny found her way on the floor.

I had to laugh as she still had a hand to her neck giving off a look of someone who had a heart attack.

"That scared me!" She responded to my laughs now showing off one of those goofy smiles. She never could go long without one those popping out of her face. We finally turned to see Zora sporting a grin.

"Zora I would rather not know…" I raised an eyebrow surprised that her curiosity wasn't more. I guess she knows I left certain things out for a reason.

"Humph!" was her retaliation.

Sonny shook her head playfully giving Zora a wink, "maybe one day, Zora, maybe one day."

Zora nodded actually satisfied with the vague answer! Whatever, this is too much drama for one day for me. I am a comedian for goodness sakes!

"I'll see you later Sonny" I walked off in search of the cafeteria, drama made me crave a froyo!

I needed to escape this madness people like to call caring; it doesn't do well for my complexion. I hurried on needing to distract myself with some comedy soon!

Let's see…what has been funny lately?

I do believe watching Sonny and Chad interact earlier was _very_ entertaining. The way she watched him walk across us with only concern flooding her face. No wonder she had wanted to know what happened…she _cared_.

Just like Chad cared…even though he would refuse to admit it for the life of him, I saw the way he softened from her touch, well at least before the shock of it. I loved the way he jumped back so fast like someone had set him on fire after his little _incident_. I know Chad and Chad Dylan Cooper would have never done what he did. Sonny offered friendship and he had gladly accepted…well in Chad Dylan Cooper style.

Still though…he accepted, I know he would have never even talked to her much less accepted a hand of friendship from anyone, ESPECIALLY a random. In CDC standards…she has him whipped!

It was amazing discovery, a discovery I knew all my own. Well, I guess Zora could know but she would never tell anyone. I spontaneously clapped my hands. Some people may call that odd but I call it Tawniness!

Back to my discovery!

What was I to do to with this top-classified information; it was too big to be kept yet too big to be said. In actuality, the world already believes the two to be together so it isn't actually a secret in perspective. They are _not_ a couple but I know they care for each other _a lot_. What was holding them back?

I briskly walked into the cafeteria, my mind practically spinning with _caring_ overloaded thoughts. It was too much! I needed some froyo pronto before I lose my head to this thing. My eyes instantly caught sight of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. He must have been on break or something; we were the only two in the room at the moment.

I shook my head as he limped across the room towards the froyo machine with a longing look in his eyes. Suddenly a quick idea popped to my head and I couldn't resist. Sure it was particular cruel but he deserved it plus it was a chance to have a little fun.

I knew he hadn't noticed me yet, so I rushed to the machine. Resisting the sudden annoyance of running in my heels, I was about five feet away when he finally turned to see me.

I gave him a wink and just barely beat him to the machine. I could feel his heavy breath and anger as I poured the deliciousness into my cup. I waited for an outburst from the drama king, yet to my great surprise none came. I turned sharply to look at him, blocking his way to the machine at the same time. His blue eyes waited patiently, his shoulders held high as if he was anyone just waiting fine and dandy in a line. But he wasn't anyone. I raised an eyebrow, who was this?

He sighed quietly, looking me straight in the eye just waiting. This was just _weird_. What in the heck happened to him…it was like he was this patient nice person that was quietly waiting…

What has happened to this earth!?

"What's with _you_?" I asked incredulously giving him a sharp poke to the chest.

He looked down suddenly; we both knew I was testing him. I watched amazed as he cracked a grin looking me in the eyes again.

"Excuse me," he asked politely while he reached slowly for a cup. Who was this?!

"Uh, did you hear me Chad? What has got _you_ in such a rare mood?" I asked starting to smile now, already knowing the answer.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I guess I am too tired to care."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously; this boy had something up his sleeve. He had to—if not than the world just didn't make sense anymore. Or maybe, Sonny whipped him harder than I had previously suspected? Could be by the way he is acting right now, something seemed just so off about him. Or he actually could be so exhausted that it actually wore him out enough to calm him down. I mean he has been limping all day on top of working all day. But then you would think that he would be in a horrible mood?

I am going to have to go with the Sonny one! I moved from my spot letting him to the machine, he nodded his thanks whole he slowly poured his froyo in.

"So..." I didn't want to leave just yet; I needed to check on a couple of more things. My curiosity getting the best of me, I waited cautiously for a conversation with him.

"So…you excited about tonight's thing?" He asked slowly, as if forcing himself to make conversation to avoid the awkwardness.

"Oh yeah!" I answered a little too enthusiastically. He gave me an annoyed look, but stood still just the same. This whole conversation was so weird and unnatural for me, it has hard to even believe it was real. It was like Chad was speaking a foreign language to me…no cockiness?

"Well…" He turned to leave, but I couldn't let him go just yet.

"Are you driving there?" I inquired suddenly, interrupting his escape process. He gave me one of those 'duh' looks and nodded his head sharply to answer.

"Well…uh…what about your knee!?" I shouted pointing to his knee as if he didn't know already.

"_Well_? What about it?" His tone was sharp, a little _sensitive_ about the knee I see. I watched as he slowly and awkwardly tried to walk backward…away from me. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he possibly could, but even he knew that trying to make a limping run looked pathetic.

"You shouldn't drive with a bad right knee!" It was best thing I could come up with at the moment, stupid knee talk! I was looking like an idiot in front of the enemy!

"Whoa—whoa!" He lifted his hands as if in fake surrender, "Tawni, I'll be fine! It's no more than an hour drive!"

I lifted an eyebrow showing him I wasn't convinced…I was in this mess so I might as well keep it up.

"And why do you care?" Not attempting to hide the edginess in his voice. He had a point, I'll give him that, why did I care? _CARE?_!

The sudden urge to bite my nails attacked me suddenly as the nervousness sank in. We both we acting different and it seemed neither of us liked it.

"I don't care, I was just saying…" I turned sharply, truly sick of the conversation. It had gone nowhere and it made me look ridiculous. Tawni Hart does not look ridiculous!

I saw him wave off his hand and head for the nearest seat. Suddenly a thought came to me and I couldn't hold it inside.

"Chad," He tilted his head but his eyes didn't catch mine.

"Hmm?" He asked absently, digging his spoon into the goodness.

"You've changed." And with that I whipped my hair back and hurried out of there not waiting to see Chad's response. I knew he would be surprised by the words and I knew he would take them to heart. But enough of all this drama! I scooped a mouthful of the _goodness_ and began to contemplate what I was going to wear for tonight.

**I might have a few mistakes and sorry for that! I don't know, I kind of had writer's block for this one and this is what I got! Hope you liked it and pleassssssee let me know what you thought! Reviews truly do help me write faster and please help me reach my goal of 50 reviews! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I actually had a totally different idea for this but a certain review changed my mind and I actually like it better than what I was going to do. So I dedicate this chapter to **_**mewantpancake!**_** This story still has a few more chapters but it is coming to an end soon! So weird but I hope you enjoy!**

_**I was Afraid…Chapter 20**_

_**I CAN'T DO THIS**_!

What was I doing? Stupid thing tonight and stupid no sense of direction Sonny! Actually she isn't…_never mind._ Why am I doing this you may ask? I downright do not know at this time, but I will get back to you when I _do_ know. This is ridiculous…I shouldn't be thinking of doing this and I sure of hell shouldn't be _actually_ doing this.

Yet-I continued to make my slow but progressive walk, if you can even call it that, to Sonny's dressing room. And if I do say myself…I am looking exceptionally amazing tonight. My expensive black tux shone flawlessly of wealth and superiority. My sapphire silk blue tie only made my intense eyes sparkle even more and as always my hair was absolutely perfect. My custom made leather Italian shoes fit at ease as I persisted on to my goal. Don't trip.

Not about to do that again, I had been able to avoid another face plant since _earlier_. I am not about to let that happen again-even if that had caused the truce. I remember seeing those soft brown light up as if when coffee starts to kick in and you get a sudden burst of energy. Or maybe the sudden excitement came from me? Nah-couldn't be possible.

Although I do have to say that I was _must_ have been in a different mood after that because just about everyone looked at me odd. Even the so called blonde was brave enough to point it out to my face. Let me just say she was so freaking lucky that I didn't react to her little cruel move of skipping past me to the fro-yo machine. I don't even know why I had been so patient with her, CDC is never the one to be unnaturally patient for no reason. There has to be a reason to all these questions and actions of mine.

Why?

What hell of a question that sure is.

I suddenly recognized that I was nearing Sonny's room and slowed down even more to my monotonous pace. I could feel my chest tighten in sudden fear as the idea of seeing her again rammed into my head. Why had I agreed to be her escort to the ceremony? Well…not exactly escort per se.

She had no idea how to get to the place so she had asked if she could follow me to there. Of course, that could only mean she wants me to be her escort and rightfully so. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, who really could _resist_ me?

Something didn't make sense to me though-why wouldn't she just follow one of her friends from so random or get a ride from her parents or something stupid like that. Why did she have to ask me to lead her to the place? And there goes that why question again. It was like it was hunting me down and taunting me with its mysteries. Where were the answers?!

There had to be reasons for all this crap that has been happening to me. What was this cause?

_You're Afraid._

Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of nothing! I wasn't afraid…stupid internal voice that lies. There couldn't possibly be something that I was afraid of except…well-maybe-not-no-couldn't be possible.

Why was it so hard to admit that I was afraid of…I had done it before right?

_You're Afraid of her._

I clenched my left hand hating to hear that voice speak the-the truth. Why did I have to be afraid of her! She wasn't anything special…just average Jane Doe from Wisconsin.

"You're unbelievable."

I quickly shot my head up to the direction of the voice. I nearly flipped on my back when I realized the girl looking up at me, just standing directly in front of me. It took a moment to recuperate from the shock. I hadn't known anyone was in the hall much less in front of me. I narrowed my eyes quickly, not one ounce of me forgetting that she was the reason I hit my hand and landed on my knee a week ago.

"What do _you_ want?" I spat. First she interrupted my thoughts and now she won't move from her spot. Normally I would just continue on but the thought of trying to go around sounded a little too painful for my taste.

She crossed her arms gazing hard into my eyes, like she was challenging me or something. The sudden uncomfortable feeling welled up inside as I stared right back at her. But soon after a moment, it clicked and a smirk played on my lips as we both continued to stare at each other.

Blinking contest

"You're not about to win-you know that?" I asked, my ego easily growing, knowing that there would be one more thing to add to my "better at" list.

Her eyes intensified as she shook her head knowingly.

"**Sonny**!" She suddenly shouted, which induced a frantic jump and evidently a blink from me.

"Not so confident now, are you bad boy?" she proudly teased as I put a hand to my chest to try to slow down my racing heart. My knee began to throb even harder as the shock slowly wore off.

"No fair, you cheated!" I cried out, infuriated that she did that and also uncomfortable that I actually did blink from that.

"It's alright," she patted my arm, "it was just too easy. Anyways, I had to find some way to beat you at your own game."

I looked at her slightly confused; this girl was just plain complicated. She locked eyes with me and spoke slowly and quietly.

"You're chicken."

"Excuse me!?" I nearly shouted, surprised by her random actions. What was with this girl? Are all randoms so well…random?

"You're afraid!" she smoothly spoke like it was nothing new.

"Afraid of what?" I could feel my eyes widen, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Uh-nothing, you know Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything." I spoke uneasily, straightening my tie.

I had to do something with my hands so she wouldn't see the shaking. Sonny smiled, giving a slight confused look, but didn't press into it more. My mouth nearly gaped, and my back tingled as I looked at her. I mean really looked at her, she wore a beautiful blue dress that matched the color of my tie. She looked beautiful, well I mean she always kind of-_never mind._ I couldn't even explain the sudden fear that froze my body from doing anything.

I only stopped when little hands began waving across my face; I blinked hard trying to remember what I was doing. I looked down to see Zora giving me that knowing look and clicking her tongue.

"Uh-come on Chad, we need to hurry if we are going to get there on time." Sonny spoke nervously, keeping her eyes just out of view.

"Come on Sonny, ever heard of being fashionable late?" I teased, trying to get out of the awkwardness.

"Well you don't want to be fashionable _late_ to Mr. Condor's ceremony do you?" she retaliated, giving off a smile grin.

"Sonny Sonny Sonny-you know I'm not _afraid_ of him?"

She walked up to me, right beside the little one, "Of course, because Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anyone is he?" She gazed right into my eyes, piercing my very soul as a wave of emotions followed her words.

Oh I was afraid of someone, I was so afraid of her.

**I decided to go with what you said and added some more Zora into it! Hope you liked it, I don't know why but Zora had kind of been in the back of the other characters. Please review and let me know what you think! Ha and I have been slightly mysterious and slightly obvious of the end…let me know what you think will happen next OR what you want to happen next! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and just a reminder…REVEIWS make me WRITE FASTER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here it is! I know it kind of took a while but I simply got overwhelmed with homework! I think there is only going to be a couple of more chapters maybe even one more…not sure yet. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed because I finally got 50 reviews! I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to ****xoMNYCAxo****! And hope you enjoy!**

Was the world going mad?

Seriously, what is going on? Am I in some alternate universe where everything is backwards? What is that I hear –Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of something? Wasn't possible…right?

Oh the irreplaceable joy of unanswered questions.

I could feel my head getting light just trying to comprehend the tidbit overheard conversation. Something was simply off about Chad tonight, I mean he was having a conversation with Zora, _need_ I explain more. Where did Zora get the idea that Chad was afraid of something, much less calling him a _chicken_? Either she knew something I didn't or she just had a very vivid imagination. Neither of the two would actually surprise in the least, that Zora had some _skills_.

So what does that mean…is _Chad_ afraid of something? What in the world could that ever be? What…that he'll lose his _hair_ or something? It wouldn't be a shocker, but she had called him a chicken also which didn't make sense.

All these thoughts rushed to my mind at once as I watched the two argue. I had stepped in when she had named him a chicken; I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but I had heard my name. It's not every day I have Zora calling after me, so I rushed on over only to see Chad talking to Zora. It hit me quickly that Zora hadn't called me or something like that because neither seemed to notice me walk in. Well here goes nothing…

"Afraid of what?" I asked flashing a smile, pretending I had just got there. Chad shot his head up so suddenly; it startled me while those piercing blue eyes shown genuinely of alarm…very _odd._

"Uh-nothing, you know Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything?" I couldn't help but grin at the way his words didn't match his voice. Of course I knew he wouldn't have answered my question, but his reaction was so un-Chad like. He straightened his perfectly elegant tie straight again, as if he was nervous.

I could feel my heart leap in sudden fear as Chad gazed at me so deeply. I didn't know whether to feel elated from the attention or furious at his lack of consideration on his part. I mean truce does not mean you can just gawk at me! What was I supposed to do with him?

After a moment, Zora seemed to get sick of it; she waved her hands repeatable to bring him back to reality. Even with the frantic waving, he didn't come back until a few seconds. He looked like he just saw a ghost; he had been so out of it. Amusingly I watched as Zora clicked her tongue at him, she most definitely knew something. He gave her a face in response which left an awkward silence to follow.

Suddenly it hit me that we had to get going! Shoot, we can't be late for the ceremony; it was equivalent to asking to be fired and so much worse. Actually, I believe that is what Mr. Condor's _formal_ invitation to everyone actually said.

"Uh-come on Chad, we need to hurry if we are going to get there on time."

Dang, my voice sounded so off…like I was nervous. Pshh I'm not nervous…my voice—just—felt like doing that…Yeah!

NOT.

Stupid Chad and his handsome tux, I couldn't even look him in the eye when I spoke. I was afraid to know what his strong gaze really held. Did he really care or did he just zone out from the pain from his knee? The awkwardness was burning a hole through the floor where I stood as I waited to see his response. He wasn't the one to be pushed around much less instructed to do something by a _random_.

I'm surprised he even agreed to the whole following situation, I'm even more surprised that I asked him in the first place. Sure, we are frenemies again, but he isn't the one to give favors to anyone. He does have his moments though; he _really _has given me a lot of favors. Of course, he has to balance that it by being a jerk sometimes like _something_ that happened recently.

"Come on Sonny, ever heard of being fashionably late?" He innocently teased, giving a warm smile like he use to. It was a mischievous, genuine smile that made me want to melt.

But I couldn't melt I stubbornly persisted, and besides I recognized his way of breaking the ice. I responded back, keeping up the very rare light atmosphere we were suddenly immersed in.

"Well, you don't want to be fashionably _late_ to Mr. Condor's ceremony do you?"

"Sonny Sonny Sonny," he began-I couldn't help but feel my heart rate jump the scale from hearing the way he slowly and playfully said my name. "-you know I'm not _afraid_ of him."

Oh Chad…the ego filled _delusional_ cute face. Did I just think cute?

Man!

I mentally kicked myself for being so sidetracked and delusional. These heels must be cutting off some of my blood circulation because so should not be having him in my head right now. I can't _fall _for this guy, no matter how sweet and handsome he may be at times. Ah what the heck, he's always looking handsome! Have I already fallen?

Stupid thoughts! Stupid mind of their own thoughts! _Control yourself_…you can do it.

Alright, I can do this…

I made my way over, beside Zora, asking the question of the century it seems, "Of course, because Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anyone is he?" I looked closely into his eyes, desperately wanting to see what they mysteriously held; of course, not minding looking into those gorgeous blue blue eyes of his either.

"Straight up Ms. Munroe" he replied coolly. Something in the way he practically twitched when I said that somewhat makes me think against that. I shrugged it off, wanting to move on from this hall and get going!

I looked down to Zora to see if she was ready which of course she was. Tawni and I had painstakingly convinced/begged, which ever you think works best, into dolling her up for the ceremony. It was all in the name sake for So Random we told her, ha she bought it! Okay well it really was for good representation for Mr. Condor but still! I don't believe I have ever seen Tawni's light up so much when Zora finally gave into our pleas. It was nice working with Tawni, I mean I do work with her like every day, but today we worked as a _team_ which is a very rare thing to ever find when knowing Tawni.

Zora gave me this look which I had no idea what it was but she definitely trying to tell me something. I furrowed my brows in confusion which simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Is everyone so dense!?" she said to no one in particular, I laughed softly as Chad even chuckled from her out of the blue question.

"I guess so…" I replied which received a glare in reply.

"Uh—well are you ready to go Sonny? I thought we were in a rush…remember?"

I nodded shyly, I was trying to get use to the usual banter we use to have. It feels so out of place yet just right. Oh all these puzzles!

"Oh yeah—yeah—we got to go!" it suddenly hit me that we should really get going if we didn't want trouble with security. I took a step towards Chad to indicate to start walking, but he stood perfectly still. We were only a few feet apart, yet my whole body practically shook from the closeness.

"Well, we'll see you there Sonny!" Zora shouted out as she abruptly left us. I couldn't help but notice an evil grin placed on her face, but I can't be sure. There is no telling when it came to what she was ever doing.

I quickly averted my eyes from him, afraid to look into the depths of the deep blue. He didn't move an inch, just looking at me. What was up with him?

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" He asked casually.

"Do you want to move?" I asked, finally looking up to see him smile.

"And why would I want to do that?" He joked, moving slowly and painfully to the left to let me pass.

I quietly thanked him and we slowly walked down the hall in silence. Well, he limped slowly and I followed his pace more like it.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I shot back, chuckling. Not every day Chad is willing to keep up a conversation with me.

"Can I be honest?"

"Shoot." I eagerly answered, holding my breath. I had no idea what to expect from him, I was afraid to hear the truth for once.

**Alright so…lol I had planned to write more but this is all I could give you for now! Sorry! I really hope to finish the next chapter by Monday but I don't know yet. No promises but reviews help! "wink" ha well as always, constructive criticism is appreciated and remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah, I had really wanted to post this Monday, but I have been bombarded my school like never before. So this was the soonest I could do it and here it is! I actually have decided to write a couple of more chapters and should be able to post another one during this weekend. Well hope you enjoy!**

**I was Afraid…Chapter 22**

"Shoot."

I think she nearly _shot_ my heart when she said that. I really don't feel like being honest anymore, I mean seriously, when am I _ever_ honest? What is up with me right now?

"Son, why…" I dropped it quickly when we suddenly reached the door. My body felt numb from the nervousness of just being around her. The very presence of her made me feel so weak, like I had no spine. Stupid weaknesses! Chad Dylan Cooper can't be weak; I can't be brought down like this!

"Why what Chad Dylan?" She asked softly as I instinctively opened the door for her. A light pink shade rose to her cheeks as she walked past me into the heavy night air. I quietly looked into her lovely eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. She had a beautiful glow about her that I simply couldn't get enough of.

I decidedly raised an eyebrow pretending I was making a dramatic pause, "I was simply wondering why you asked me to be your escort?"

She scoffed, "Psh I highly doubt to say following you makes you my escort _Chad_. And since when did I ever mention you being my escort?!" Her voice rose slightly as she playfully/intentionally punched my shoulder hard.

"Ow!" She laughed at my _manly_ cry of pain, so I patted her shoulder in careful retaliation, Chad Dylan Cooper was taught right, "nice arm though Munroe." I added trying to shove down the sudden shock I received from the touch. She seemed to notice it too as she suddenly turned away from my eyes to scan the parking lot.

"Well you are matching me, if that doesn't say it I don't know what does." I winked mischievously at her which received an eye roll in return.

"I—uh—how was I supposed to know you were wearing the same color for a tie?!"

"Well you do have _spies_" I spat it out a little more harshly than I had intentioned. Immediately regretting my words when I slowly recognized her reaction, she stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"Chad," She paused to get my full attention, "I am _really sorry_ for what happened. I really wish this whole week could just be erased, but it happened. Complaining about it won't a change a thing, but your attitude."

I sucked my breath from the slight apology/scolding. I rolled my eyes to keep my invisible wall in place; I couldn't let her know how she could just say anything so insane to me - even if it was the truth. It was just the way it was for me, habits are habits.

Although, I was afraid by how Sonny seemed to be breaking them slowly and steadily without even trying.

"Whatever, but anyways Sonny, you might as well ride with me. What's the point of wasting gas?" I charmingly spoke, fixating my eyes to her soft brown ones. Now CDC will never be the one to beg—ever.

"But…my cars here, I wouldn't _have_ a car tomorrow?" She smirked thinking she had me; **bah** no one can escape me when I have enough determination.

"I'll just drive you back here after the whole shebang, I mean unless you're afraid or something." I shrugged my shoulders teasingly having a great time. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist after that.

"I—I—um—fine!" she shouted giving off a huff but I knew she secretly didn't mind one bit. I put a hand to her back to _slowly_ guide her to my car.

Of course, I still had a horrible limp and I probably looked like an idiot. Thankfully, the media has been surprisingly taking it a ton times better than I would have ever predicted. But I got the freaking pity card!? I absolutely loath to be pitied, but it is sure of a hell lot better than what it could have been.

Oh how the media will _love_ when Sonny and I go together to the ceremony.

We walked in silence, but I didn't mind. It was somewhat comforting just to walk in the quiet and enjoy the night air in peace. Not exactly peace since my heart was trying to win the 500, but it wasn't too bad.

"You sure you're up to driving Chad?" she asked cautiously when we stepped up to my beauty. She put a hand to my arm, giving me a concerned look. Everything inside screamed to be outraged by her lack of trust in my driving ability, yet I couldn't help but brush it off. It was the best I could do at the moment—it was either blowing up or ignoring the outrageous comment.

"_**Sonny**_," I warned surprised by how dangerous my tone sounded. She crinkled her eyebrows; I'll guess she was trying to interpret the sudden change of my mood.

"A little _sensitive_ Cooper," she commented lowly, taking a tentative step away from me towards the front seat. I grunted in response, silently despising the way she used my last name like that. I would usually retaliate with such a ridiculous lie such as that, but it took more than enough energy to limp over to the right side of the car. Sonny nearly leaped out of the way while giving me a very perplexed stare.

"You know the driver's seat is on the other side?" she snidely stated thinking herself so _cutely_ clever.

Something seriously possessed me right now, could it be possible that I was opening the door for Sonny again? No. no. no. no…never

"I never knew you had it in you to be a gentlemen Chad?" She goofily smiled when the realization hit both of us of what I was actually doing.

"I have my moments _Sonshine_."

I waited patiently for her feet to get in, and dare I say I was dying to protest in how she was probably ruining my leather seats. My jaw held tight though when I realized how happy and nervous she looked to be _in_ my car. It was Look-Out Mountain all over again. I couldn't help but smile from the sheer memory of the night that turned upside. Memories soon just flooded over me as I made my way to the driver's seat. I inhaled deeply, loving and desperately hating the memories of the beginning to the so recent present.

I jingled my keys, taking my sweet time while Sonny watched me in amusement. What was she thinking about? I closed my eyes for a moment; taking in the memories that were so bitter sweet.

My hands went rigid when I suddenly opened my eyes to found myself in my seat and the keys in the ignition.

"You alright Chad?" she asked as she leaned in for a closer scrutiny. My breath hitched in my throat as her sweet scent nearly made me dizzy.

"I'm fine," I lied, "_really,_ no worries." I etched in after trying to contemplate what just happened. I blinked back a few times before nodding to Sonny to confirm my words.

What just happened? I was thinking about memories when _outside_ of my car when suddenly I find myself **in** the car. Am I seriously losing it? No, Chad Dylan Cooper can't be losing it, he can't lose _anything_ actually.

What the hell just happened then?

I could feel those concerned, curious eyes burrowing into me as I gripped the steering wheel in uncertainty. Did I like bump my head getting in or something? Alright, it doesn't even matter. I breathed deeply, washing away that weird little episode. It's time to go.

I set the car in reverse and slowly backed up when the safety police came on duty.

"Chad, aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?" she asked as we pulled out of the studio and onto the traffic.

Oh sweet Sonny, sweet naïve Sonny.

I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it, "_Please_ Sonny, real men **do not** wear seatbelts. We _men_ are better drivers—now women **need **their seatbelts." I concluded, psh seatbelts are for sissies and weak people.

"You have got to be joking!" She shrieked in shock.

"The truth hurts sometimes Sonny."

"First off, women are just as good as drivers as _men_, and second, even if you are a good driver. You can't count on everyone else to be a great driver." She said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"That is—" I started.

"—and thirdly," she cut me off, "put your seatbelt on!" she stubbornly persisted while poking my arm.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one being ridiculous!" she sent right back. It was somewhat odd, but it wasn't a shouting match as much as it was a friendly banter.

"Come on Sonny, I am not putting my seatbelt on." I stated turning slightly serious for the sake she was poking harder and harder each time to my arm. Not exactly ideal when each time she poked me, it felt like fire.

**So only a couple of more chapters! Ha so weird yet exciting. So please review and let me know what you thought! Also, I love to hear what you expect to happen or something like that. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I said I would try to put this chapter for the weekend all time has been ripped out of hands lately. This was the soonest I could have done with a combination of things but anyways…thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy! I know its short but yeah…ha sorry it just seemed fitting.**

I don't quite know what took over me. _Maybe_ it was the fact that I am just too stubborn to lose this battle. **Maybe** it was the fact that I wanted him to be safe. Or _**maybe**_ it was the fact that I didn't _mind_ leaning past him to grasp that dang strap.

Maybe I hate these maybes. What was I thinking?!

"Isn't that better?" I asked patronizing him while internally yelling at myself for being so impulsive. I crossed my arms trying to calm my pounding heart while hiding my eyes beneath my hair. I could feel his crystal blue eyes burning into me with pure shock I presume.

"Did—you—did…?" was all that came out the one and only. I blushed immensely; thanking God it was so dim in the car on that glistening dark night.

"Calm down Chad! Putting your seatbelt on for you isn't that big of deal. Geeze!" I huffed trying to play down the _in fact_ huge deal.

"No—no one puts Chad Dylan…" He tried to sputter something egotistical, but I beat him to it.

"Cool it drama king." I watched his reaction of pure surprise and I couldn't help, but giggle at him. I dearly hoped he would take the cue that I was only joking.

"Sonny Munroe!" He shouted, feigning his hurt by hammering his hand to the horn. The ear pounding, thundering noise pierced the only so recently peaceful night air. The signature smirk couldn't hide from that handsome face no more. I smiled brightly loving the way the awkward moment was blown away so swiftly.

He finally shifted his eyes back to the road, letting the comfortable silence fill the luxurious car. What had I been possible thinking by putting his seatbelt on for him? It was nearly on the brink of flirting! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Just couldn't resist me could ya, Munroe?" and call in the jerk.

"Don't flatter yourself Chad; I would have done it for anybody." I rolled my eyes as he shook his head like he knew all the secrets to the world.

"I do admit now," he paused as he waited for my full acknowledgement of attention, "…that I would have never thought Sonny Monroe to put such a move on me." His devilish eyes glanced my way as I seethed at his outrageous statement.

"I so did not do that as a move on you Chad! And you that know you schmuck!" I poked him harshly on the chest as he laughed away.

"Please Sonny, just admit it…" Suddenly his tone sharpened into serious. Catching me off guard, I listened suspiciously. "It happens to everyone, and like everyone you just can't hide it." His eyes sparkled with pure mischief as I held my tongue, fearing my voice.

That voice of mine always did give me away, so I rolled my eyes and looked forward. The line on the road zipped and zipped on the smooth dark pavement and concentrating on it was an amazing distraction. How was else was I supposed to ride with this guy for an hour?

The smooth purr of the engine was all that was heard for, my guess, at least five minutes. I let my mind wander, trying to escape the awkward silence with my thoughts. _What…_

"Turn shy on me Monrue?"

I shot him a look as he stared ahead, further down the mediocre traffic of the highway.

"Maybe I have nothing to say to a jerk."

"_Pawleeze_! You're the one that asked me to be your escort!" Uh, he can really be an idiot sometimes.

"_Pawleeze_? I asked to **follow** you, you blockhead!" Why was it so hard to get through that thick head of his? "Plus! You are the one that offered to give me a ride if I do recall right Cooper." I heaved a deep, frustrated sigh, infuriated at how he loved to twist everything I say or do.

"Well—why did you even need to follow me in the first place?!" He barked back. "You know you could have easily gotten a ride with anyone of your cast mates or even your parents?"

"Congrats to you for coming to the wrong conclusion Chad, first off…I tried getting rides with my casts. One after the other either had plans or had dates to bring or to bring them. I didn't exactly want to be the third wheel… Secondly, my mom had the night shift at work tonight and well my dad is better off not talked about." I notice Chad tighten the steering wheel but he let me continue. "Thirdly, taxi was way too much and I had even asked Marshal before you." Burn!

He scoffed, "Well I feel special."

"Awe, does little Chad feel unloved?" I couldn't help but tease his quiet demeanor because he seemed annoyed by my explanation.

"Nah, I know you like me Sonny…everybody likes me" I blushed madly by his conceited remark.

"Yeah like I would _like_ such a jerk," I shot back, hating the way the feeling of the lie echo inside the car.

"Really, Sonny? really?"

"The truth hurts sometimes." I was afraid to even think of the actual truth.

He shook his head, "Sometimes Sonny, it hurts more _not_ to tell the truth." He furrowed his brows as if he realized how really profound his words actually were.

"That's actually…deep. I'm impressed Chad." I nodded my head, surprised how Chad could be so…jerkish one moment and thoughtful the next.

"You know all too well I have my moments Sonshine." He winked like the billionth time that night.

"Sonshine?" A huge smile spread across my face, loving the little nick name he gave me.

"Uh—yeah—well…Sonny—the sun?" and that was his response…not much of an explanation. Oh well, just the thought that he gave me a nick name at all was exhilarating enough.

The quiet following left the car was like a clock ticking. It was simply unnerving in all aspects. Suddenly an idea popped into my head that would solve the tension and neither of them would have to do a thing but listen…the radio!

"Hey, Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Let me think about that…no."

I gave him a glare not understanding his refusal. He turned to glance at me knowing I wanted an explanation.

"Only Chad Dylan Cooper touches his radio."

"Well turn it on then!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" He swiftly switched it on as I shouted my good.

Of course the one and only possible worst song could have played at the moment…well sort of in the only ironic way.

It sent us both jumping in our seats as the words blared into our ear drums…

_I've got __**Sunshine**_

_On a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside…_

Suddenly, the next thing I knew I saw a light coming head on…_crap_.

**Cliff hanger! Yes it is evil but I simply couldn't help myself. So I decided to use 's idea, hope you liked it! As always constructive criticism is appreciated and please review! I love to hear your ideas or opinions so just press that little button down there!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh shoot I know this took forever and a day, ah I hate it took so long for me to finally have time to write this! But here it is, and I think the next chapter will be the last! Oh dang that seems slightly crazy, but here it is and ha yes I am evil. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I was Afraid…Chapter 24**_

"One Mississippi…"

_One Mississippi_

"Two Mississippi…"

_Two Mississippi_

"Three Miss… Oh forget it!"

I dove like a madman, nearly falling over my mahogany chair, to reach for my blasted phone.

"Hey!" Nico snapped diving also for the phone that was centered in the middle of the table. My right hand had just barely slammed into the hot pink phone causing all the silverware to jump when another _darker_ hand smashed on top of mine. I raised my eyes brows to him, giving him the hardest glare I could muster. His hand gripped even tighter around mine and the phone as he glared right on back.

"Tawni, we had a deal." He spoke slowly while trying to shift the cell out of my hands. I was having none of it.

"I don't care!" I whisper screamed, already blushing from the attention we had already attained from the lunges we gave.

"You are idiots," Zora cried out in frustration as I sensed the eye roll from her.

"It's Sonny's fault!" I seethed, finally releasing the cell and padding down the wrinkles of the soft, luxurious table cloth.

"I'm sure she has an excuse for being late," Nico added, giving a nervous smile as he placed the phone back to the middle.

"She had better! If we have to suffer this dreadful ceremony then she has to too!"

"I wonder what is keeping them" Grady spoke thoughtfully, not even directly talking at anyone in particular but himself.

"Who knows…traffic, blown tire, Chad fixing his hair…could be anything really." Nico said while shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

I had a nagging feeling something was just deadbeat wrong, but like anything that was important I hadn't just figured it out yet. The thing is, is that Sonny would have called if she knew they were going to be late or even early. That was just Sonny, she had to have some reason she wasn't calling or answering her phone. I had called once but it went straight to voicemail as if her phone was dead or…broken. Of course I didn't tell the others this; I waited a moment and simply hung up. I had to my great displeasure acted as if I was sick of the unanswered ringing.

I don't know why I didn't tell them it went straight to voicemail…

_Maybe you care…_

Stupid voice in my head! I just didn't want them to make a fuss and then not concentrate on me anymore. That had to be it.

"Hey kiddos, any news from Sonny yet?" Marshal asked wringing his hands nervously. I hadn't heard his footsteps I guess…

"Oh, not yet big man," Nico spoke up after everyone just kind of was struck dumb. Grady nodded his vigorously in sad agreement as Zora threw out a heavy sigh. Who knew the absence of Sonny could be so impacting to our group? I was afraid of the way she made all of us feel so worried about her…I was going to so hurt her when she finally does decide to make her appearance.

Ugh it was _probably Chad_ making them so late, although he was the one known to speed in that stupid awesome car of his. His little theory of it being okay to be fashionably late to Mr. Condor's ceremony, he'll be lucky if he doesn't get fired for this. Hmmm that wouldn't be too bad after all…then again Sonny would be fired to so…it shouldn't matter!

_But it does…_

I quickly grabbed the nearest object in desperation of a distraction, worrying causes wrinkles! My shiny round reflection suddenly appeared to me and it was amazing. I smiled at the spoon, finally seeing something worthy of my attention.

"When are you not looking at yourself, _Tawni_?" Nico spat and was surely asking for a fight. I shot him a look while Zora looked off and Grady bit his lip.

"Well, excuse me for finally seeing something pretty! Like me!"

"Like _you_ are actually…"

"Whoa! You better not be saying what I think you were going to say!" I shot before he could finish it. His tone hinted only to the opposite of what I had just said. Why that jerk! Something inside began to boil and melt at the same time. He didn't even have to say it for me to know.

Ouch…I winced as the pain of it began to make its rounds to every thought in my mind.

"Like that you are not…"

"Shut up Nico!" Grady snapped making everyone at the table and possible some neighboring tables jump.

I folded my arms over my chest giving Nico a death stare. That fool better apologize for such an obvious lie. He raised his eyebrows with a sheer look of an attitude that only certain type of people could give.

"You expecting something?" he asked curtly. Grady gave Nico a pleading eye but he ignored him arrogantly. He seemed to remind me of someone…

"Jerk"

"Could you come up with anything lamer?" He retaliated staring me down like I was in the wrong.

"Guys! Calm down!" Zora whisper shouted towards the both of us. "Don't make me rat you two out to Sonny," we all suddenly somewhat smiled, if you can call it that, to it knowing full well Sonny would want to be the peace maker. As with everything she wanted to make everything happy and sunny for everyone which never really worked. It was completely hilarious to watch—that is that it did not include me in it.

Nico sighed abruptly knocking everyone out of their daydreams, "I wish Sonny was here."

We all nodded in agreement; I hated how we strangely missed her so much. It wasn't like she wouldn't be here soon or anything…right? Yeah of course!

"It's been a minute!" I jumped towards my phone and checked to see if there was a message from Sonny.

I felt all eyes on me, well from the table at least, as I slowly shook my head no.

Where is that girl?

Frustrated, I tossed my phone back to the middle of the table, well sort of; it ended up sliding all the way to the other side. Thankfully, barely missing Nico's glass and instead clanging into his plate.

Shoot!

He narrowed his eyes towards me, but kept his stubborn mouth shut while carefully placing my phone to the actual center of the table. Uneasiness spread like a wild fire in my body as everything felt so wrong. Stupid caring! I wouldn't even have to worry about this if it wasn't for Sonny! It's all her fault.

"We wait five minutes—_Tawni_—five minutes." Nico rudely pointed me out as he motioned to everyone his right hand like if we couldn't count.

"I know how to count Nico" I mumbled under my breath.

"Says the one who couldn't wait five seconds!" Nico shot back. Shoot I didn't know he heard me!

"Well—"Suddenly the seemingly magically phone rang its ringtone, 3 by Britney. God, I love that ringtone so much right now.

I practically attacked that phone as Grady squealed in either delight or surprise…couldn't really tell. Nico nearly fell out of his chair as Zora I think just stared at it. I pressed answer without even looking at who it was.

"_You had better have a good reason for…"_ I pretty much yelled into the phone only to have the shock of my life.

"Excuse me!" an angry voice retaliated. OH crap…I know that tone from anywhere.

"Wrong number!" I closed the phone with swift speed and set it down like it had a plague. Of course, only my mother would call me at such a ridiculous time. My group's eyes seemed to burn my pretty little soul as I subconsciously looked down. Oh my nails never looked so good…

"**Kids! Kids**!" Marshal called out to us, panic etching his voice, which had suddenly broken the suffocating awkwardness at our table. I noticed Grady had been the first to stand as we rushed over to Marshal who was sitting several tables from us. There was something in his voice that rose panic in all of us. This…this caring thing was so downright irritating!

We reached him in a matter of moments as he closed his cell shut with a dead pale look to his face.

"What happened?" Zora asked quietly as we all leaned simultaneously towards Marshal.

"I—uh—kids…I don't know how to say this…" My heart suddenly twisted in knots as the following words made us dash out of that place in seconds. Nothing else mattered at that moment but to get to the hospital…it didn't matter that I was running in my heels, it didn't matter that my make up would probably be ruined later tonight, it didn't matter that we left our dinners, it didn't matter that I just realized I left my phone and purse, it actually didn't matter…

My heart beat like a race horse as Marshal tried to fill us in…I was afraid that my heart was not only caring—but breaking.

**Yes, I know that was evil to leave it like that but I must…muwhahaha. Sorry again it took so long and it the fact that it isn't that long, the combination of writer's block and no free time are not too good I have come to find. But please review and let me know what you thought! I know you probably know what happened but give me feedback and guesses fellow readers! And as always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Just as a reminder…**_**REVIEW**_**!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here it is finally! Hope you enjoy and ha you will see what I did when you finish this chapter. **

_I've got __**Sunshine**_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside…_

Every part of my body went on over drive as I felt the music blare into my ear drums as the lights were heading straight toward us. I gripped the steering wheel like my life depended on it and maybe it did. Upon pure instinct, I swung the wheel hard right while _trying_ to brake. I held my breath as the milliseconds past in slow motion as the two lights seemed to have an aim on us. My knee multiplied in pain as I slammed the brakes as hard as I possibly could.

The van was nearing as I gritted my teeth expecting any second for impact and praying that Sonny wouldn't get hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if she was to get hurt for my lack of attention to the road. The sudden jerk of my turn and hard brake had both of us swinging roughly to the left. The combination of screeches from my car and presumably the van's brakes pierced the once everyday night.

From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the front seat of the driver side to see a woman. She looked to be middle aged with narrow glasses and her hair up. My eyes tried to follow her as she was only roughly five feet way. Our eyes met for just a moment—a moment that I surely wouldn't forget any time soon if I lived to see another minute. She was as I, the steering wheel turned all the way with her mouth agape.

There was nothing to do but pray that God would save us.

I closed my eyes restless with the thought of this was it?

No! It couldn't possibly be it…could it? Sudden reality hit me like a bullet as I heard the irritating screech of my tires burning into the off road pavement. My neck nearly whiplashed as the finality of my sudden brake hit its end. My eyes still held closely shut, I waited for the pain.

Yet no pain came besides the horrible smell of burnt rubber.

_Could it be?_

I popped my eyes open, to find the front windshield intact. A good sign…

My eyes slowly turned to my right, wishing with every fiber of my body that it was true. We didn't get hit…we never make deadly contact between my car and the van. Could it so crazy to be true?

The wide-eyed beauty answered my question within a second. Oh. My. God. That was too close for comfort. I finally exhaled…had I been holding my breath?

"Are—you okay?" I asked finally. We both just looked at each other, reading each other's minds. We could've have died.

After a moment, she nodded slowly as we both just couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. The what ifs were haunting me to no end. Her soft, terrified brown eyes finally shifted to behind us. I followed her gaze to see the shrinking figure of a red van peeling itself out of sight. Not before I caught the shiny reflection of her license plate though. The image of the woman suddenly appeared to me again. It seemed like it went way too fast, but I can remember every millisecond of it. The horror stricken look in that woman's eyes hunted deep down into my heart.

I felt the searing pain of hypocrisy drown out my petty excuses. Maybe it was because I knew that in actuality, in totally different ways, that woman and I had done the same thing. I had been driving my own path down this road, perhaps not a hundred percent attentive but still going in the right lane. She was the one that had gone off her side of the road and nearly destroyed her life and ours. She barely missed killings us all by possibly mere inches and yet…she drove away without a second glance. Had she been in the wrong for ditching when everything _appeared_ to be alright? I sunk my head down in defeat.

It seemed to too closely parallel my incident with Sonny. I had been the one that had instigated this whole chaotic mess in the first place and what did I do? I ditched her when knowing full well in the back of my mind that I had seared her heart when I had called her worth less that filthy waste. She had closed her eyes to my great and enraging self and resided to silence. She could have slapped me and that would not have been more of a punishment.

Guilt had fought its way into this deadened heart and she had gotten her revenge a long time ago. In reality, her friends didn't really have to try to get me back…she had without even realizing it. A sudden revelation hit me at that moment, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea perhaps it was even stupid to do this, but I had to do it. I had seen her license plate number, and I knew it by heart right now. My mind was set…I wasn't going to report it and I am going to refuse to tell anyone about this. Sonny had done the same thing in an uncanny way and I am going to too. That woman had learned her lesson and no doubt she will remember the same moment we caught each other's eye as I do. Guilt shall be my revenge.

I nodded my head resolutely and turned back to face Sonny. All those thoughts from simply glancing at the vanishing vehicle turned out to be just within seconds.

My ears suddenly caught back to the radio blaring, I'm surprised Sonny had even heard me. Unexpectedly she switched off the radio, shocking me completely back into reality. A nagging feeling set in when I realized how much I had wanted to protest about her touching my radio. Am I really that idiotic?

The deadening silence of the night seemed to drone us to sleep as cars passed without a clue of what could have just happened. At the speed we were going, it would have been over…

I looked at Sonny as she simply stared down at her hands. I could feel her uneasiness and it was driving me crazy.

"_Sonny_…" I spoke hoarsely; I hated the fact that I almost got her killed. Her eyes stubbornly continued to look down at her fidgeting hands. Cautiously and daringly I lifted my hand to cup her chin. The touch made her shiver, but she didn't slap my hand away…a good sign.

"It's _going_ to be alright Sonny." Our eyes locked finally, but I still saw the fear in her eyes. I waited patiently for her to say something…anything.

"Tha—that—was—was really clo—close Chad." She stuttered while tearing away her chin from my grip.

I nodded thoughtfully, knowing full well that it was too close.

"Sonny, we tell no one…okay?" I told her. She gave me a perplexed look, but nodded anyway. I don't think she had completely understood why, but I couldn't even explain it anyway. My thoughts were so out of place that I wouldn't be able to put it into words even if I wanted to too at the moment.

"I'll explain later, okay Sonshine?" I added in trying desperately to change the mood.

She smirked, but it didn't exactly do the trick since that brought us both back to the whole incident all over again. Stupid song!

I sighed heavily, "You ready to _crash_ this ceremony?" I asked with a forced smile.

"More than you would ever know," she replied quietly back, and finally she was easing into a comfortable position in my seat. Tension was at last easing away and she was actually beginning to relax.

I turned quickly to get a look behind me to make sure I had room to get in, once checking. The car slowly turned to face the dark, smooth pavement as before and everything seemed to fall right back into place. We drove in silence for a few minutes until she decided to break it.

"You know, I don't want to say I told you so but…" she smiled widely while continuing to look ahead.

"Psh! Told me what?!" I asked back humorously.

"Does the strap around your chest remind you of anything?" She asked finally turning to me, her eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Well—uh…" she laughed away seeing that she was completely right.

"Do I get back a thank you?!" she grinned playfully.

I grunted in response trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh what was that?" She asked while turning her head to hear my mumble. Her mockery was ruining my serious mood.

I mumbled a quiet thank you again while she had a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, say again?"

"_Thankyou_." I said back super quickly.

"One more time if you may?!"

"Thank you Sonny" I spoke finally clear, my voice even and sincere.

"Thank you for _what_?"

"Don't push it!" I teased back as she punched my shoulder jokingly.

"If I didn't know better Munroe, I would say you were flirting?" I shot back, her face turned a deep red and my revenge was sweet.

"Psh, wouldn't think of it Cooper."

"_Sureeeee_"

"Chad you know I was not flirting with you, you jerk." She huffed extra dramatic.

I smiled thinking it was so crazy how this car trip would be memory I would never _forget_. We weren't even half way there yet.

We continued to drive in a comfortable conversation for about ten minutes. I got off on an exit and to my great frustration ran into a red light. To the right was an expensive truck and to my even greater displeasure, he was blocking my view to the left. I brushed it off and inched closer; my patience waning. We had to hurry if we wanted to make it on time.

Sonny began to hum a tune and I internally laughed…she just too darn cute for her own good. Suddenly the magnificent stop light shined a bright green and I pushed on the accelerator. My eyes shifted to the clock to see 6:34 and vaguely I noticed the truck hadn't gone.

Strange…usually trucks are the _first_ to go.

Suddenly without warning, I heard the torturing sound of crunching metal to my front left. No…no…no…no…please God…no.

My answer was a sharp pain to my side and realization that the car was in mid-air. I could vaguely see glass shattering and Sonny lifting her arms to protect her head. I gritted my teeth having trouble breathing from the sheer pain…and that was it. My whole world soon began to be enveloped by darkness until everything disappeared within my sight.

_Wha—what just happened? _

I painfully and fearfully cracked my eyes open, already panting from the excruciating throbbing pain. My head was pounding relentlessly and…oh my God _what_ happened.

My eyes slowly began to refocus and the horror surroundings started to make its way through. Oh God…

My throbbing head was uncomfortably resting upon an uneven, hard surface; making me feel like I was going to break my neck at any moment. All I could think about was the pain that eventually pinpointed to my right shoulder. Everything hurt so freaking much. I groaned, hoping it would somehow release me from my nightmare. No such luck…

Suddenly I heard a soft whimper to my right…NO!

My head shot so hard to my right, but I ignored the pain as suddenly everything began to click.

We got hit…

We…

…_flipped_?

I looked to see her—pieces of glass still making its way down as I tried to move closer to her. Gravity apparently had other plans. It made all too much sense…we were upside down and that's why my head was hurting so unbearably. I must have passed out or something. My right shoulder must be hurting because of the seatbelt…

Suddenly all my pain evaporated when I looked at her. Her hair hung messily down, covering most of her face, but her body lay limp.

"Sonny!" I shouted not even trying to hide the panic in my voice. "Sonny!" I cried out again when she didn't respond quickly enough for me. I desperately tried to move toward her when the sudden, sharp pain in my chest told me no way in hell.

Well let hell freeze over!

I gritted my teeth, and slowly moved my arm to touch her. "_Sonny_" I asked huskily.

"Ch—Chad?" She quietly responded shifting her head to face me.

"Sonny!" was the only exhilarating response I could say at the moment.

"_Why do you keep saying my name_?" she asked hazily slightly out of it of I figured.

"Sonshine…we got hit." I went straight to the point hoping it would wake her up from her daze.

"We what?!" She shouted trying to move out of her position.

"Calm down Sonny!" I spoke firmly, we couldn't panic right now. She batted her eyes wearily and we both began to make out the dark surroundings. I surveyed the inside of the car. Slowly and painfully I turned my head to see the stupid airbag blocking most of my view. Sharp pain throbbed to my shoulder when I tried to shove the obstacle out of my way. After a few seconds of excruciating effort, it led to nothing but more pain. Sweat trickled down my aching head; the warm liquid irritated me to no ends. I lifted my left arm wipe it away before it met my eyes.

"Chad…what are you doing?" Sonny asked quietly but just barely quivering with pain or fear.

"Uh…Ow!" I shouted in my pain as the liquid reached my eye before I could find enough energy to get my hand to it.

That wasn't sweat…

I shut my eyes in misery and fear…if it's not sweat…

"Are you okay Chad?" she asked when I groaned at the mere thought of blood.

"Yeah—just fine, how are you? Are you hurt!?" I nearly shouted to the very last part, I couldn't hide the panic sputtering out.

"Uh—just a few scratches and what not here and there…nothing to serious…" She whispered quietly, but stopped when she gave me a hard, _concerned_ look. My eyes watched her curiously, and I wondered what made her stop. Why was she giving me this really horrified/wide-eyed look right now?

Another flow of liquid soon made its _unrelenting_ pathway to my eyes. **Ah**…she had seen the blood.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. I couldn't have her worrying over a cut because if _she_ starting freaking out. Well…then I would start wondering what happened to my face.

Oh my God…

My perfect face!

Argh! I can't be thinking about it right now!

"We have to get out of this car or something." I spoke uneasily and just the idea of moving sounded like hell. What was I thinking? I watched apprehensively as she shut her eyes in deep thought. I could feel the pressure increasing my head every second that continued to pass. I probably looked like a freaking tomato. This cannot be happening to me…for goodness sake I am Chad Dylan...

That—that actually had a nice ring to it—Chad Dylan…Chad Dylan wasn't too bad. Hmm…

"What are you smiling about Chad?" She piped in breaking me away from my delusional paradise.

"Uh just how I am probably still looking _amazing_ even like this," I gestured with my left and suddenly the nausea decided to make its pit stop.

"Oh Chad, if you could only _see_ yourself now." She gave a side grin, but I could still see the general concern hovering over her eyes. Humor in time of chaos is a good thing right?

Oh God…I could feel the bile like substance begin its track out. My breathing started speeding up and I felt my heart rate was pounding.

"Oh crap..." I covered my mouth as I coughed and wheezed and it felt like my guts wanted to come out too.

"Chad," She spoke gently and I felt a tender hand on my shoulder. I wanted to let her know that I was fine and it was just a quiet cough, but it wasn't. I couldn't even try to say anything while the coughing increased as with the pain in my throat. Fire was running through my whole body and I didn't know what to do.

"Chad you have been breathing really heavy the whole time…are you really hurt?" her tone was so terrified and I desperately wanted her to know that I was going to be fine.

-_Wheeze-_

"I—I—am—" I lifted my hand to see to my horror the same warm blood drenching my hand. "Oh God…oh God," I mumbled to myself and the hideous itch in my throat to cough the living hell inside out erupted.

"Chad! It's okay, it's going to be okay just hang in there." I closed my eyes shut while all the pain in my body suddenly coming to my attention. My right arm was literally killing me it felt. My chest was slowly tightening and my breathing was going faster and faster. I could feel my heart beating like never before and I couldn't help but begin to panic. What was happening to me…it—it was just a little car accident right?

Oh God…

My left arm decided sting like hell and who knows what else was _screwed_ up. I was too afraid to even look at my hand again and my pounding head shifted back to Sonny.

"What time is it, Sonnayyy?" I asked and the enclosed car was beginning to spin.

Oh God…

"Uh—uh—let me see," her breathe quickened and she busily pushed the air bags out of both of our faces. God…that was Sonny for you; I blinked hard trying to focus on the digital clock that seemed so evasive. Was it just me or was it moving?

Jesus!

After like twenty seconds past with hard concentration, I felt Sonny giving me the same look. Sonny…_Sonny_…**Sonny**…

Suddenly I felt the darkness coming back…No! I can't go…I can't go…no—I can't leave Sonny. The fear was killing me…hopefully not _literally_. No—I can't **die**!

-Wheeze-

"Son—Son—Sonshine…" I whispered and wheezed to her. "I got—ta—to tell you some—thin—thing."

"Shhh," she shushed me, "it's better if you don't talk…the ambulance should be here soon or something."

I had to tell her, my life felt like it was trying to get away from me. I couldn't leave her… _I need her_.

**So if you haven't figured out…it's not over yet! I decided to make one more chapter since this would actually be too long for a chapter but I did give you a big one! So please review and let me know what you thought of this and the whole story in general. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So here it is...the last chapter! I have loved writing this and I hope you've enjoyed it! This chapter might actually seem like two chapters, but I just made it like that lol, you'll get what I mean when you get there. Ah I am going to miss this story! I would like to thank all my readers and reviews because you all are just awesome!**

I couldn't believe it…could this really be happening?

No…it was just a dream—just a horribly twisted nightmare. A nightmare that was to painfully surreal to be true. I just had to go with the flow and pray that I would wake up and this horrible, extreme imagination of mine would vanish along with my pain.

"Oh Chad, if you could just _see_ yourself now."

He had no idea of how horrific his condition truly was. His uncanny cockiness was keeping him afloat from the reality of his injuries while my optimistic mind was trying to keep my head above the present shock. I gave a forced grin, hoping he would see the smile and not the concern that was drowning me. Even upside down, I knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that blood was continuingly dripping down his dark shade of red colored face. Maybe it was the fact that I could see the seatbelt severed into his right shoulder. Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't handle to see him hurt.

Maybe, just maybe, I was afraid my heart would break from the sheer state of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper was in. I couldn't and wouldn't let him worry over me though. Even if I was feeling like someone had swung a baseball bat as hard as they could straight to my temple. Even if I could barely keep my eyes open and the only thing keeping me awake was my concern for Chad. Even if…it didn't matter.

My only worry was for Chad at the moment and he was definitely in a worse state than I was. His side was the one that had gotten hit. I couldn't help but feel the weight of regret that hovered over me. I should've told Chad to slow down…I should've told him he didn't have to hurry…I should've screamed or warned him of the upcoming SUV that was heading straight for us.

Suddenly I heard Chad's rapid, inconsistent breathing snapping me back to the emergency at hand. He had been breathing actually really fast the whole time but I had blamed that on the shock of the accident not on an injury…

"Oh crap..."

Oh crap?! Don't give me oh crap! I don't want to hear oh crap!! I wanted to shout those words to his ears in hopes of somehow rewinding his words and his violent coughs. His wheezing and coughs made me want to go and hug him right then and there if I could. Instead I gave him an attempt at comfort the only way I knew how without making him in more pain as is.

"Chad," I courageously lifted my hand to his shoulder taking great care not touch the area of the implanted seatbelt. I could feel the warm liquid drenching his tux and the swelling already there. It sent a shiver down my spine, but I had to keep up an act that he wasn't too hurt or at least that I hadn't noticed. I was an actress I reminded myself.

"Chad you have been breathing really heavy the whole time…are you really hurt?" I asked desperately wanting to know if he was feeling what I was sickeningly seeing before my eyes. If he looked like that from the outside, what type of injuries did he really have? The thought made the fear seem to multiply.

-_Wheeze-_

I winced wishing I could somehow erase his pain or even just say something to distract him…anything?!

"I—I—am—"I watched as he lifted his hand to see to my and his horror the same warm blood drenching his hand. "Oh God…oh God," He mumbled to himself and I could tell he wanted to cough again, but to scared to let it happen without a fight.

"Chad! It's okay; it's going to be okay just hang in there." I tried to comfort him while hoping frantically that he would just hang in there. He closed his eyes quietly as if in deep thought, but I knew he was just trying to hold in the pain that he was probably just noticing. He bit his lower lip hard almost to the point of making it bleed and all I could do was wait and watch for his next words and even breath.

He turned suddenly, surprising me "What time is it, Sonnayyy?" he asked and I thought he was beginning to lose it

Oh God…

"Uh—uh—let me see," I began to pant trying to calm myself down from the worry that wanted to take over any remaining calm that I had left. I fiercely shoved the airbags out or both of our faces, hoping some kind of light would help keep him awake. After the nice distraction, I turned to see his reaction. He blinked hard while squinting as if he had trouble reading the clock. It read 6:43, but it seemed important to him to see it for himself - anything to keep him conscious.

I watched him carefully, each second passing was tearing more and more hope away from me.

His eyes began to flutter as if he was about to go to sleep.

-Wheeze-

"Son—Son—Sonshine…" He whispered softly to me and then _wheezed_. "I got—ta—to tell you some—thin—thing."

"Shhh," I shushed him and I began shaking in fear, "its better if you don't talk…the ambulance should be here soon or something." I didn't want to know what he wanted to say if he meant for it to be his last words. I knew he was too stubborn to let death take him without saying his over dramatic last words. It just wasn't him to let even death beat Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonnay, don--not be so s-stubor—orn." He wheezed again, flashing a smile that made me melt. How could he be freaking charming at a time like this!?

I nodded slowly, wanting to cover my ears. My heart galloped as I waited fearfully for his next words. I tried to slow down my breathing, but it only went faster. I waited and waited and then waited some more. He swallowed hard, seeming to try to get some type of control over his voice.

"I am so sorry Sonny," he finally and hoarsely spoke, just above a soft whisper. I blinked back, trying to comprehend his sudden apology. His expression was so serious, yet something in his eyes spoke a thousand words to me. He was genuinely sorry for what he had said?

"I should—not ha—have said you were worth less than trash. " I shut my eyes in the sudden mixture of pain and calm that came with the memory attached to that, "Sonny Munroe you are so precious."

My heart literally stopped.

No, he couldn't possibly have said what I thought I just imagined.

"You are such a precious jewel Sonny," he repeated, emotion emitting out of his handsome, red face. His eyes were glazed with regret and relief as if he had been holding it in for so long.

I choked back tears as I stared at him, everything spinning.

"Cha-ad." I stuttered, not quite sure how to respond to such a surprise.

"Shhh Sonny," he reached out to caress my cheek, "I—"

Suddenly, the distant, familiar sound of those piercing sirens seemed to echo through the dark streets. We both jumped or more like fell closer to the earth from the sudden screech.

"Thank God," Chad mumbled but it sounded like he was under water. His hand lingered on my cheek while his smile unexpectedly grew more and he slowly moved his hand down to mine. I was shaking from his touch, but I was savoring every moment of it. He intertwined our hands, "I'm going to hol—old on for you Sonshine." He whispered softly and all I could stupidly do was nod in trust. I had to trust him he wouldn't leave me. I had to trust him that he would hold on.

Suddenly, the little world that I was surrounded was disappearing. For heaven's sake, we couldn't get a break. I blinked back, "I'm right here Chad." I said to him and then everything starting fade away slowly and torturously.

"I'll see you when you come back," I smirked and he knew I was going out soon. He brought my hand to his lips and gave them a soft kiss, "but just to let you know, my heart's yours Sonny Munroe. It always will be love." He faintly whispered and I think I was really losing it. Not even a cough or stutter to ruin this blissful moment, it had to be a dream! And then everything slowly faded to the dreamless land of unconsciousness.

* * *

A _light_…dagnabbit it's a **blinding light**. Wha—what happened? Where am I? My head was spinning and spinning, but I relentlessly tried to pry my eyes open. Why is there a blinding light in my face?! For God's sake, I am the Chad Dylan Cooper. Why is there a light in my face?!

Wait…

Where was Sonny?

For God's sake she better be alive or so help me…_God help me_. Let her please be alive—please—God please let her be alive.

"Wake up sleepy head!" An extra shocking and surprising voice seemed to shout to my right ear.

"Eh?" was all that came out as I finally was able to open these stubborn eyes of mine.

"Come on, pleaseeeee…you promised you would get up early for the road trip!" the perky and slightly familiar voice sang to me, suddenly nuzzling up to my shoulder. My immediate response was to jump back, and I did—terrified. What the hell? My eyes finally adjusted to see…what the?

_Sonny?_

She suddenly smacked my head, playfully I presume, and laughed like I was a lovable idiot. I gave her a hard look before I noticed a shiny object on one of her fingers catching my sudden attention. Where was I?

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to get up from your lazy behind?!" She asked, flirtatiously poking my nose in the process.

"Wha—I—uh—you—car—what?" was all that sputtered out my really confused mind. Suddenly I realized I was resting on a bed in a strange room. It looked like a master bedroom? I looked back to Sonny and right then and there I realized she was older. She was at least in her high twenties. I just stared at her like a lost and very shocked puppy. I didn't know what to do…was I dreaming? My eyes quickly caught what was passed her on the night table...a black leather bound book struck out immediately to me and for some reason I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly she nuzzled against my chest again, and catching me off guard as my whole body froze instantly. She sighed contently, "I guess you win Mr. Cooper, five more minutes—but that's it!" she quickly added and then she flipped my world upside down. She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and I think I would have done a happy dance right then and there if she wasn't resting on me.

"What are you thinking about, Chad?" she asked quietly, noticing my silence. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Uh…just—just about the time we got in—in that—accident?" I had to test the waters. I _had_ to be dreaming, but my curiosity got the best of me.

She cutely scrunched her nose in confusion while I just stared into those coffee eyes.

"You mean the time you almost died?" she asked and I think my heart stopped.

All I could do was stare at her wide-eyed as she gave me the concerned look.

"What made you think about that?" she asked quietly, immediately clinging to my waist.

"I—I had a dream about it," I stated gently. I didn't know what else to say since it felt like someone had just thrown me in the middle of…heaven?

"**Chad!" **Suddenly someone shouted my name and my eyes popped open. Shall I say it again, what the hell?!

My eyes fluttered from the sudden exposure to the bright light. Dang that stupid light again.

I shook my head slowly and tried to find the owner of the voice that decided to break that amazing dream. Or was it a dream? My eyes finally shifted to see a dark figure approaching me with arms open wide.

"Long time no see buddy!" he excitedly shouted as he kept shrinking the space between us. It was then and there that I realized that I was standing up. What. The. Hell.

I cowered back instinctively, raising my hands up to keep the figure at bay. Then to my amazement, my eyes seemed to catch something on my finger. My eyes quickly averted back to the figure but he didn't seem to be fazed as he finally and practically tackled me to the ground. He looked oddly familiar for a guy that liked to hug…he almost looked like—no, he couldn't be that guy from _So Random_. Or…

"Dude, it's been way too long!" his laughter echoing in my ear and I couldn't help but smile at his warm greeting. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. He patted my back enthusiastically and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had begun to jump with joy. He was oozing of glee and over—_perkiness_.

His dark brown eyes were filled with a particular contentment I had never seen.

And yet…it was the same thing—he looked at least ten years older.

"So what's this I hear bro? Is the Cooper Troopers welcoming another one?!" he shook me like rag doll and all I could was knit my eyebrows in confusion. He sighed, not even noticing my lack of response and smiled away.

"Well I gotta go bro, but I'll see you at church alright man!" he shook my hand firmly and just walked off like he was the happiest man in the world. I just stared after him and that's when I realized I was in a children's park.

"Oh yeah man before I forget," Nico spun around, trotting right back to face me again, "Tawni told me to tell you, if I saw you, to tell Sonny that she wanted to have lunch after the service."I blinked back, nodding just to go with it. He smiled brightly and padded my right shoulder. I winced automatically, and my shoulder felt really funny.

"Awe sorry man! I keep on forgetting about your bad shoulder from the accident!" He covered his mouth like he had done the worst thing in the world. I nodded slowly again while my brain ran in circles.

"Ah but I gotta go man, Tawni is waiting for me!" he walked backwards and pointed to his ring finger and suddenly I realized he had one of those shiny things too. "What are ya goin do!?" he joked.

I waved goodbye like a fool, and it was like I was catching glimpse of my future. Oh please let it be my future…

And then all of a sudden, I felt this gentle hand rest on my head. The touch sent shivers down my spine, but nothing ever felt so good when the hand began to run their finger tips through my hair. I cautiously and stealthily lifted my hand to meet theirs while keeping my eyes shut. I couldn't let this dream slip away, every time I opened my eyes it would only last for a few moments.

The hand froze as soon as the contact was made and then it hit me. This wasn't a dream or a vision…

I popped my eyes open instantly to find to my surprise five pairs of eyes looking at me _very_ intently. The So Random crew stood before me and by their looks, I would have assumed they thought I was alien. I looked up, praying it was the one person I really wanted to see. Those deep brown eyes glistened with inexplicable joy and I couldn't help myself.

"_Sonshine_!" I croaked, and her face brightened like a supernova star. And suddenly I realized that all my fears at that moment were washed away. Her eyes twinkled with relief as I suddenly noticed that she was sitting down and I was in a hospital room…

"Glad to see you're finally awake Mr. Cooper!" A nurse I presume said, just waking in to see my eyes open.

…

I had just heard that from someone…

Sonny!

I averted my eyes right back to Sonny, noticing she hadn't removed her hand from the top of my head not that I minded in the least.

"Uh, we'll leave you two alone," Zora piped in after a moment, and the whole posse huddled out. Not without a sigh from Tawni who had smirk plastered on her face that didn't look like it would be leaving anytime soon. They ushered out quickly, and to my gratitude somehow got the nurse to leave also. They have skills, I'll give them that.

As soon as the group left, Sonny lifted her hand right out of my golden hair as if it had lice on it. I had used shampoo before the accident, didn't I? I shot her a confused look, but she held a mischievous glint in her eyes. I missed her touch and was on the verge of asking her to put her hand right back where it was when she leaned forward slowly to my left ear. Her close proximity to my face was practically making me shake as I awaited her reason to scare me to death like that. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it on second thought.

I courageously turned my head to face her, ignoring the pain and rested my forehead softly on hers. It was brave action, and I quietly awaited her response. She closed her eyes as if relaxing at my touch. Her breathing slowed down and we simply enjoyed the peaceful moment together. I stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out why in the world I had ever called Sonny Munroe worthless. She was the most precious jewel I had ever seen.

"Chad," she quietly whispered as if afraid to break the perfect moment. Her eyes fluttered open as she seemed to be searching for the right words to say.

"Chad…you've always had my heart."

"You're so freaking precious," I huskily replied, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss that was long overdue.

* * *

**The end! I know, I know how could it be?! But it is...sadly. Please as a last review, let me know what you thought of the whole story, characters, and the last chapter! **


End file.
